First Memory
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: This story is incredibly dark and angst filled. Darth Sidious has grabbed a young forcesensitive girl to be his slave. He is very cruel to this young girl. Can another Dark Lord of the Sith, save her and in essence save himself as well?
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:This story is incredibly dark and angst filled. Darth Sidious has grabbed a young force-sensitive girl to be his slave. He is very cruel to this young girl. Can another Dark Lord of the Sith, save her and in essence save himself as well? Takes place after a New Hope in Star Wars canon; however it is very much an alternate reality. I am somewhat hesitant to bring this story to bear, as most of my stories have been mostly humorous and adventured filled, this one is completely opposite.—Darth Gladiator45.**_

The first memory, Anne ever had been one of misery and pain; she wandered lower levels of Coruscant searching for food and water. Her tattered dress was soiled and her face and hands were absolutely filthy, she walked with a slight limp and fear was her constant companion. She knew that she had to hide from storm troopers and the Empire. She remembered a young boy giving her his ration of food and water out of pity. She found a good hiding place and consumed the wonderful cooling water and the ration bar. Some times she would take fruit from the vendors. She could sense the exact moment to get away with the minor theft. She wasn't greedy she just wanted to keep her stomach pains at bay.

One dark day she sensed that she needed to stay hidden, she was starving though, she hadn't eaten in three whole days, despite the warning her inner voice had told her, she ignored it. The streets were virtually empty and she pulled her black cloak over her head and attempt to blend into the scenery. She felt an ice-cold presence; she quickly ducked underneath a fruit vendor's cart. "Emperor Palpatine, there's nothing here."

"I sense a force-sensitive in the proximity. Continue your search, trooper."

Anne cried as she heard the order and she had heard about Emperor Palpatine, he was an incredibly cruel man. She recognized the black cloak and the cowl of the hood; bright yellow eyes of pure evil.

She shut her eyes and whimpered a little too loudly, Emperor Palpatine quickly turned and saw a child huddled underneath the cart, he lifted the cart and the child bolted out from under it and ran down the alley. Emperor Palpatine sensed the Force-sensitivity in this child; he used the Force to stop her. Anne cried out as she found herself being lifted and held in place as the dark figure approached. She began to panic. Emperor Palpatine touched her mind and sensed great fear.

"What's your name?" Emperor Palpatine asked as she cried.

"Anne. Please Emperor Palpatine, I'll do anything that you ask, please don't kill me." Anne begged.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Where are your parents?"

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Emperor Palpatine intoned sternly.

"I think they're dead, Emperor Palpatine."

Anne was lowered to her feet and she threw herself at Emperor Palpatine's feet, groveling. He grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet and took her.

"Please let me go."

"Not on your life. You will do as you are told and when you are told, you are to serve only me. You are not to attempt escape, do not be insolent, do not be disobedient or else the punishment will be very harsh, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Emperor Palpatine." Anne cried as his right claw-like hand tightened around her wrist, very nearly shattering all the bones in her wrist.

"Do not let me ever see you cry or the punishments will go harder on you."

"Yes, Emperor Palpatine." Anne whispered.

Emperor Palpatine noted that she had a foul stench, was incredibly thin and malnourished, her blond hair was full of lice and her clothing was torn and tattered.

Once at the palace, Emperor Palpatine commanded that she be completely scrubbed down, wounds dressed, and that she was fed. Her clothes were torn from her and incinerated after the doctor examined her she was taken to Emperor Palpatine's chambers. He was standing near his favorite window with his arms behind his back. The Doctor instructed Anne to prostrate to the floor and not to move an inch until she was instructed. The black durasteel floor was cold and hard but she didn't dare complain or say anything. Emperor Palpatine knew Anne was lying on the cold floor shivering; he let her lay there for a long time. He was testing her limits. He sat in his leather recliner and drank a glass of red wine, Anne felt his eyes on her, she was fearful. He felt it rolling off her in giant waves, he absolutely reveled in it. It made him feel stronger. Anne tried to remember everything she had been told, she didn't want to cry but tears came anyway.

Emperor Palpatine lifted her up and held her in mid-air, his bright yellow eyes were shining forth, and Anne was looking at her feet and wouldn't look him in his eyes.

"Somebody must want a beating." Emperor Palpatine softly stated.

Anne raised her eyes and saw the evil glare; she didn't dare move to wipe her tears from her eyes. She cried out as she was slammed against the wall and curled into a tiny ball.

"You disgust me." Anne felt a strong mind probe into her thoughts as they were being ripped out one by one. She didn't dare cry out. Emperor Palpatine stormed to the young girl and repeatedly slapped her across the face. She took it and prayed that it would end soon, she then mercifully blacked out. When she awoke she was in a cold dark cell with only water, a bed, and a bucket. She saw her reflection in the water of the bucket, her right eye was swollen shut, and her face was black and blue. She lay underneath the black slab that served as a bed and gently allowed her tears to come forth since she was alone and didn't sense Emperor Palpatine anywhere near.

She was very hungry and lonely. She felt Emperor Palpatine approach her cell, and she prostrated at his feet again as the door slid open.

"Rise and follow me." Emperor Palpatine ordered.

Anne was cold as she shivered; the black dress she was wearing wasn't warm enough. She wouldn't dare complain or say anything. She didn't want another beating. She kept her head lowered as she tried to follow his strides. Emperor Palpatine stopped suddenly; Anne fell to the floor to avoid stepping on his cloak.

He turned on her suddenly and found her kneeling on the floor with her eyes cast to the shiny floor.

"Stand up! Get off the floor, what the hell is the matter with you? Do you need another lesson?"

"No, please Emperor Palpatine. I try to be good."

He raised his hand and slapped her, Anne fell to the floor again as she held her cheek. He reached for her and grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Do not fail me again or else." Emperor Palpatine yelled as he bore his yellow eyes into her bright blue ones. Anne felt her ear being grabbed as she was pulled along the corridor; she was taken to his private chambers. "You will scrub this floor until it shines. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Emperor Palpatine."

Emperor Palpatine pulled a piece of fruit towards him and ate it in front of Anne, he sensed her intense hunger.

"If I am pleased you will get dinner." Emperor Palpatine stated before leaving the chamber.

Anne bowed and went to work, it took most of the morning and late afternoon before she finished. When she did finish, she made his bed it was soft and the sheets were black satin with a red goose-down comforter. She didn't know what she was supposed to do after she completed her chores. She decided to sit on the floor near the corner and pulled her feet up to and wrapped her arms around them. She lay her head down and attempted to calm her stomach, it had been two days since she had eaten.

She saw the bowl of fresh fruit just within her grasp. "No, he'll beat me. I'm going to be good. He said I'd get supper if I please him." Anne felt a cold dark presence enter the chambers; she lay on her stomach as Emperor Palpatine entered his room. The floor was very shiny and even his bed had been made. He was amused, the servant had done well. She lay at his feet and he didn't acknowledge her, he stepped over her. She didn't move.

The bell chimed and Emperor Palpatine opened the door with the wave of his hand, a large cart was being pushed into the room, it was his favorite dinner. Anne still hadn't moved from her place.

"Thank you, you may go."

"Milord, enjoy."

He poured the red wine and ate his dinner. Anne heard the silverware cutting the meat, the satisfaction of a hot meal; she was dismissed before even getting a sliver of meat or the steamed vegetables. She held her tears in and was escorted to her cell by a stormtrooper.

She was locked into her room and tears of hunger and stomach pains hit her. "I guess I didn't please him, but at least he didn't give me a beating." Anne muttered to herself. The next morning, she felt faint and incredibly weak, she was taken to Emperor Palpatine's chambers once again, and this time he was drinking a cup of coffee and eating a bagel with cream cheese. She prostrated herself to Emperor Palpatine's feet and waited for a mere morsel of food to drop to the floor.

"You are hungry aren't you?" Emperor Palpatine cruelly asked.

"Yes, milord."

"Good." Emperor Palpatine stepped on her hand and she felt three of her fingers pop, she slightly whimpered.

"Scrub my floors and clean my refresher, don't let me catch you eating my leftovers or else."

"Yes, milord."

Anne obeyed as he left the chamber, she found a bucket with hot water and entered the refresher and thoroughly cleaned it stopping only to quench her thirst with the cold water. Anne finished her chores and made his bed. She curled up in her favorite corner of the chamber and the beautiful scent of the fresh fruit in the bowl wafted over to her.

"No, I can't. I don't want another beating."

Emperor Palpatine found Anne asleep in the corner, it was after midnight before he returned to his chambers, the fruit bowl was untouched and even his evening meal was undisturbed. The girl completed her chores; he touched her mind and found her completely obedient even with the fruit bowl not a mere twenty feet from her favorite corner. She was absolutely terrified of receiving a beating from him, he enjoyed this aspect. Another day without food would really solidify her servitude to him. He allowed her to sleep in the corner and went to bed himself. Anne awoke and Emperor Palpatine was standing over her, with his hands on his hips. She prostrated herself again at his feet, not really knowing what to expect. She hoped she wouldn't be in for a beating. Emperor Palpatine told her to get a bath and to go wash her hair.

"May I stand, milord?"

"No crawl."

Anne felt a sharp kick in her rear as she moved faster.

"Hurry up." Emperor Palpatine kicked her again this time using the Force to propel her faster out of the room. Anne entered the refresher and found a tub full of hot steaming water. She slowly got in and cried as the hot water scalded her she scrubbed herself raw and her head hurt as the shampoo burned to get rid of the final remnants of lice. When she left the tub, she found Emperor Palpatine standing outside the door and tossed her a solid black dress and a pair of underwear, socks and black shiny shoes. This outfit was different than she was used to; it was warmer and better quality.

She was admonished not to prostrate while wearing such an outfit, that she was merely to bow. Anne dressed and found Emperor Palpatine eating breakfast, his usual coffee and bagel.

"Get me your hairbrush." Emperor Palpatine ordered. Anne returned to the refresher and picked up the large wooden hairbrush. She presented it to Emperor Palpatine, he finished drinking his coffee and pulled Anne towards him and turned her around and started to brush her hair. It was the first time Anne felt tenderness coming towards her. She was silent as was Emperor Palpatine braided her long dark blond hair.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Behave and you never need fear me."

"Yes, milord." Anne responded.

"Sit."

Anne gently took her seat and put a napkin in her lap, she was served bacon, eggs, and a biscuit with a large glass of milk. Anne kept her eyes on her food and wouldn't make a move without permission.

"You may eat."

"Thank you, milord."

Anne ate slowly enjoying the delicious food. After breakfast, she was ordered to change into her servant dress and to hang up her dress and fancy clothing. She was ordered to clean the bedroom. Emperor Palpatine left. Anne's stomach finally stopped churning and she was able to complete her chores. She sat in her favorite corner and fingered her long braid; she still felt his fingers gently caressing her hair as it was braided.

**_Author's Note:I've been working on this one for awhile; as you can probably tell. If I get a good response I will continue the next chapter. But like I said, this is going to get very ugly very quickly. Also I do not own Star Wars or any of the character therein.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	2. To Only Be Seen and Not Heard

_**Warning:This story is very dark and filled with violence and cruelty to a child who is a slave Emperor Palpatine. If such things offend you then do not bother reading. It has a high rating for a reason. –Darth Gladiator45**_

However, when Emperor Palpatine entered the room that evening, Anne sensed great anger. She prostrated once again, she dared not look at him.

"Stand up!" Emperor Palpatine ordered.

Anne stood as he raised his hand and lightning shot out of his hands she felt his fury and frustration, she dared not cry out. Afterwards she was ordered to kneel before him. He lifted her head and stared her down with his sickly yellow eyes. She couldn't look away as much as she wanted to.

"You want to cry don't you?"

"Yes, milord, but I won't."

"Did it hurt; wasn't the pain absolutely excruciating?"

"Yes, milord." Anne broke as he invaded her mind showing her as his slave all the orders she would have to take and the beatings she would endure.

Afterwards, Anne's eyes were bright red and her voice was gone after sobbing so hard. Emperor Palpatine dragged her into the dark closet and it remained locked. After a particular hard whack to the back of her head, Anne had passed out.

Emperor Palpatine felt better and left his chambers, he would leave for several hours dealing with the politics of warfare.

Anne awoke and she was in so much pain and she was locked in a large closet. Emperor Palpatine entered his chambers and opened the closet door and found Anne on the floor asleep.

"Get up!" Emperor Palpatine yelled.

Anne opened her eyes and prostrated at Emperor Palpatine's feet. He sat in his chair and ordered her to bring him his glass of wine and dinner. Anne obeyed and knelt before him.

"No food for a week." Emperor Palpatine intoned.

"Yes, milord." Anne felt like dying inside.

Emperor Palpatine finished eating and ordered Anne to set the cart outside the door.

"Get over here."

Anne ran to Emperor Palpatine and knelt.

"You will work in the kitchens for the next six weeks. Do not ask for anything, do not cry, and do not beg for food. If I find out that you have been doing any of those things I will make an example out of you, by publicly whipping you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Emperor Palpatine."

"You will be taken now."

Two storm troopers entered the room and she was dragged away. Anne remained silent as the cook showed her a flat with a dark green wool blanket and a small pillow. She was very grateful for that cot and the blanket. She remained silent and did her chores without complaint. She had a bowl of soup every night and a piece of bread as her meal. She washed dishes, scrubbed floors, peeling potatoes and onions.

The cook couldn't ask for a better servant, "What's your name, child?"

"Anne." She whispered.

"Good job this afternoon, would you like a bit more substantial to eat?"

"No, I ain't allowed to ask. Please I don't want a public whipping."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Anne's eyes grew terrified and prostrated herself to the cook, "Oh, I understand." The cook replied as he helped Anne to her feet. He did slip a bit more meat in her bowl than usual. She ate it and drank her water.

The next morning she was washing dishes and a storm trooper ordered the cook to hand over the servant girl.

"She's washing dishes, I'll get her."

"Anne, Emperor Palpatine is requesting your presence."

"Yes, sir." She started shivering in great trepidation and followed the storm trooper to the upper levels of the palace. Emperor Palpatine was in his sparring room when Anne appeared; she laid out in front of him face down.

"You may go, trooper. Leave us."

The storm trooper bowed and left the room, Anne was lifted and she saw the bright red lightsaber activated. She was absolutely terrified; Emperor Palpatine was going to kill her.

"You are not worthy of death. You will suffer a long time before death will ever touch you. I will not give you an easy way out."

Anne was thrown against the wall; she lay crumbled at Emperor Palpatine's feet.

"Get up."

"May I stand?"

"Kneel and do not move; I don't want to cut you." Anne kept her eyes shut as she felt the energy of the lightsaber move around her rapidly. Emperor Palpatine deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt.

"Do not move from this spot, remain kneeling. I will know if you have moved."

"Yes, Emperor Palpatine." Anne whispered.

Emperor Palpatine left the room the door whisked shut. Anne knelt for hours, her knees had long gone numb and her legs were cramping up, but she still did not move. She wiped a tear from her eye.

She still didn't understand why he hated her so much; she didn't like his yellow flashing eyes filled with anger and hate. Emperor Palpatine entered the sparring room and found Anne asleep, though she was still kneeling. He lifted her up and slapped her she opened her eyes and a pair of yellow eyes were glaring at her.

"Did I say you could sleep?"

"No, milord. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you are going to be." Emperor Palpatine flung her to the wall. Anne was crumbled on the floor and quickly prostrated herself. He started to force-choke her and just as she was about to run out of air, he released her. He did this repeatedly.

Anne felt a distinct pop as her larynx was crushed. She would no longer be able to speak, she would become a mute. Emperor Palpatine smiled most evilly and left the broken girl in the training room. She lay there as tears formed in her eyes and fell onto her dress. She curled in the corner tried so hard to stay awake. She knew that if she slept, she get another lesson. Emperor Palpatine invaded her thoughts and sent one message, _"Sleep."_

Anne closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**Author's Note:I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, therein. As I'm unsure about reaction I'm going to receive about this very dark story, please be honest in your reviews—Darth Gladiator45**_


	3. An Unlikely Savior

_**Warning:This story is very dark and filled with violence and cruelty to a child who is a slave Emperor Palpatine. If such things offend you then do not bother reading. It has a high rating for a reason. –Darth Gladiator45**_

The years went by and Anne continued her services to the Dark Lord, she would rarely get treated very well. Most of the time, she took her beatings, did her chores, and tried her best to please an insatiable master. One dark day, Emperor Palpatine entered his chambers; his servant was polishing statues. She felt his intense rage, she cringed she was in for another beating. She lowered the statue and walked to the closet to get his favorite whipping device. Anne handed it to him and faced the dark black wall and waited for the lashes to begin. He removed his cloak and started the beating, lines of blood were drawn and Anne could only scream in her mind. She endured the beating and Emperor Palpatine coiled up the whip. She prostrated herself; Emperor Palpatine left her there and began to eat his dinner and to drink his red wine. He tossed several pieces of steak gristle on the floor.

"You may eat."

She crawled to the meat and it was moved each time to get close to it. Emperor Palpatine was toying with her again. This game continued until she was near his chair and he poured hot scalding water down her back. If she could have screamed she would have.

"Get out of here, before I really get angry." Anne crawled away and moved to her closet, the door was slammed shut and she heard the locks tumble into place. She curled herself up into a ball and mercifully passed out. When she awoke the next morning she was stiff, hungry, and in complete agony. Emperor Palpatine opened the door and saw the pathetic girl in the back of the closet curled into a fetal position. He grabbed her foot and lifted her out of the closet, dangling her as he walked over to his chair. Anne couldn't say anything, but her mind was crying, "_Please, please, not another beating. I'll do anything; I'll go without my meals._"

"_Be quiet."_ It was a warning that resounded in her mind repeatedly.

Anne shut her thoughts down completely, she removed herself from her body, and it was an empty receptacle that only held memories of pain, grief, anguish, and humiliation.

She felt outside of herself. Her tears froze just underneath her eyelids and she would allow him to do what he wanted. She was now completely and utterly broken. The Emperor flung her to the wall and she collapsed at his feet.

"Come here."

Anne crawled over to the chair, and prostrated herself at his feet.

"Stand and look at me." It was an order, not one should she disobey even if she had wanted. Anne looked at Emperor Palpatine's face she wanted to desperately look away, she was frightened of this visage before her, she felt his hate and anger envelope her very soul. She knew that she was unworthy to be standing in his presence.

"Cry." It was a simple statement and one that she was afraid to follow, she knew that he hated to see her cry and would strike her harder if she allowed tears to show during her many beatings. Anne allowed a few tears to run down her face.

"More, I want you to sob uncontrollably as you plead for mercy."

She had no voice, how could she plead for mercy?

"Do it." Emperor Palpatine then went into her mind and showed her the many beatings, denial of food, and the abandonment of spending days in solitary confinement, Anne felt overwhelmed by the mental pictures of her own suffering. She fell to his feet and sobbed as the images in her mind became more intense and graphic.

"_Please, milord. I'm so sorry_." She said in her mind and projected so loudly that every force-sensitive being in close proximity could hear her pleas; including the infamous Sith Lord Darth Vader.

"Stop, you've pleaded enough." Emperor Palpatine intoned.

Anne wiped her eyes and remained kneeling, with her head lowered. She looked at the edge of his cloak absolutely too terrified to move. "Get out." Anne attempted to crawl away but some invisible barrier held her in place. The harder she tried to leave the stronger the force field resisted.

The Dark Lord raised his hand, Anne cowered awaiting another strike, but instead she was lifted and flung across the room like a leaf in the wind. As her head struck the bulkhead incredibly hard, she was knocked unconscious.

Lord Vader was meditating when he heard the howls of pure anguish of a young child, she was suffering greatly. He couldn't get the sharp images from his mind, for that eternal moment he felt everything that young slave felt the pain, the psychotic episodes, the internal pain that he was all to familiar with his memories of being a former slave of Watto came back all too clearly, even his current status of the Emperor's slave brought back memories of most particularly his failure to keep the Death Star a secret, but the sight of the monstrosity was disgusting and a complete waste of resources. He might be ruthless and cruel but he preferred to meet his enemies in battle, not be destroying entire planets with civilians.

His enemies were the Jedi and the Rebellion not civilians who hadn't done anything but be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He would have to page his informant to see about getting this young girl whomever she was away from the Emperor's clutches and soon. He didn't understand it but somehow she was linked to him.

**_Author's Note:Don't say I didn't warn you. It gets darker before it starts getting lighter. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters therein.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	4. To Dream a Little Dream

_**Warning:This story is very dark and filled with violence and cruelty to a child who is a slave Emperor Palpatine. If such things offend you then do not bother reading. It has a high rating for a reason. –Darth Gladiator45**_

When Anne awoke she was in a large bed, surrounded by plush feather pillows, an ivory comforter and soft floral cotton sheets, she was dressed in a flannel nightgown that was mostly white with small purple flowers. She felt warm and comfortable; she noticed a bandage on her head. The room she was in had a large mahogany desk, a large dresser with a vanity mirror; there was a large rug in the center. She also saw a small brown teddy bear sitting beside her.

There was a large bowl of fruit, but Anne was terrified to eat, she shouldn't even be in this room, it was fit for a princess and she was merely a servant to Emperor Palpatine. He would surely beat her if he found her asleep in this beautiful comfortable bed.

She crawled out of the bed and found a corner that was perfect; it was near a large window. She could look out into the darkness and dream about other lands and people. She sighed deeply, as she felt the braid of her long blond hair she remembered the first time Emperor Palpatine had showed her such compassion. Those moments were incredibly rare and fleeting, that was why she had to tolerate so many beatings and food deprivation. She didn't quite understand it, but she knew that she loved him when he was gentle and kind. And absolutely terrified of him at the same time when his darkness would take over and dominate. Anne felt his presence coming this way, she immediately prostrated to the door. "_Oh, please don't beat me; I'll be good Emperor Palpatine_." Anne thought to herself repeatedly. But instead seeing Emperor Palpatine entering the room Lord Vader had found Anne prostrated on the floor.

"You should be in bed." Lord Vader lifted her up so very gently and carried her to bed, where he tucked her in between the sheets. A cart with food was pulled over to her bedside. Anne sipped from a glass of orange juice, while Lord Vader held it for her. He then started to feed her small bites of food.

After eating, Anne couldn't understand why he was being so nice; she kept waiting for her imminent beating.

Emperor Palpatine returned; Anne was still unconscious from when he had force thrown her across the room and her head smacked into a bulkhead. Whatever she was dreaming it must have been a good dream, she was smiling.

Anne awoke the next morning and found herself in her cell; she was lying on a cold dark slab. She felt her head and there was large knot on the side from where she had struck the bulkhead. Anne cried as she realized that she had dreamt the room and Lord Vader feeding her from a tray of fruit. Her stomach rumbled in protest, she hadn't eaten since she couldn't remember when.

She felt a cold, dark presence approaching her cell, she had better get ready to prostrate, she always hoped that the Emperor would be good to her and treat her like a daughter, but she knew it wasn't meant to be, there was no use in holding onto dreams as they will never, ever come true anyway.

Her reality was far crueler and since she had no hope of ever escaping it she better get used to the beatings, the denial of food and slavery conditions. Emperor Palpatine entered the cell and found Anne prostrated on the floor.

"Feeling better?" Emperor Palpatine asked sarcastically, not really caring about her.

Anne nodded fearfully awaiting further punishment for losing two days due to being unconscious.

"Kneel."

Anne pushed herself up to her knees and as they cracked she wiped a tear from her eye.

Emperor Palpatine stared at her allowing her to absorb his hate and anger. It overwhelmed her and she tried so hard not to cry.

"What did you dream about, that caused you to smile?" Emperor Palpatine asked.

Anne opened her mind to his and shows him.

"Oh you poor thing, do you really think that this could ever happen? That Lord Vader would give a damn about you? He murdered younglings, younger than you in fact. He loved it; it fueled his fire and passion for the Dark Side. You are a foolish, stupid, idiotic slave to think that Lord Vader would ever care for you, you are barely worth his notice." Anne absorbed the words and allowed them to remain in the deep recesses of her heart. "You are worth less than dianoga in the garbage chute."

Anne felt her arm being grabbed and she was lifted to her feet, his grip tightened around her upper arm, but she didn't dare cry out. He took her to his private library and ordered her to start cleaning his leather bound books with a cloth and some chemical compound. Emperor Palpatine left but not before giving her another full dose of lightning; she worked very hard to do a good job so maybe he would feed her something to eat. The library was cold and her dress was barely keeping her warm as the day progressed.

She found an old black cloak lying on the back of one of leather chairs and wrapped it around her shoulders as she tried to fight the cold, hunger and pain simultaneously. As she worked; underneath the book shelf she found a leather gauntlet it was black and some of the clasps were missing she wasn't sure who it belonged to, but somehow it gave her comfort.

She put it in her dress pocket. After making a make shift bed underneath the long conference table, she curled up with the cloak and held onto the glove, she smelled the leather and even the slight hint of some kind of cologne. She fell asleep; Anne worked nearly fifteen hours straight dusting Emperor Palpatine's books. She still hadn't eaten and her stomach was hurting something awful.

Anne thought to herself, "_Maybe he'll like what I did for him and he will let me eat. I even eat his scraps; I just hope I don't get another beating._"

Emperor Palpatine entered the library and saw that one of the large bookcases was completely dusted. He saw a barefoot sticking out from underneath the conference table and pulled on it. Anne awoke to find herself upside down dangling from the Dark Lord's hand. She was holding the cloak and the glove to her tightly.

"Did I say you could go to sleep?"

"_No, milord, I'm sorry."_ Anne replied in her mind.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be." Emperor Palpatine put her over the table and she received another beating. _"Please, milord. I only want food, I'll be good."_ Anne cried in her mind as she received another lash. Anne's beating ended and she fell to the floor, she prostrated herself to his feet. "My kitchen staff needs your help, you will do precisely as you are told or I will toss you in the garbage chute, understand?"

Anne nodded.

**_Author's Note:I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters therein, just like playing in the Lucas' sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	5. The Lesser of Two Evils

_**Warning:This story is very dark and filled with violence and cruelty to a child who is a slave Emperor Palpatine. If such things offend you then do not bother reading. It has a high rating for a reason. –Darth Gladiator45**_

The cook saw how thin and broken the young girl was and his heart went out to her, he immediately gave her bowl of hot soup with plenty of protein and vegetables. The kitchens were very busy that week preparing for a feast for all the officers and Emperor Palpatine for Empire Day.

Anne hand polished all the silver and washed all the fine china. She was being fed consistently and even though the work was arduous, she was grateful to the cook. She had gained ten pounds inside of two week period and she even smiled a bit more.

The cook was teaching her how to read and write so she could communicate with him. She picked it up rather quickly and after all the preparations for the feast were completed, Anne was handed a book. She was to remain in the kitchen with her book and her bowl of soup. She wasn't upset though, she enjoyed the solitude, and at least she wouldn't have to be serving the officers and Emperor Palpatine.

Anne curled up on her flat and listened to the beautiful music and to the laughter that was echoing into the kitchen. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

A sharp kick to her backside awoken the poor girl, she turned over and saw the black boot tapping furiously. She immediately prostrated to Emperor Palpatine he grabbed her arm and dragged her out from under the cabinets where her flat was located. She saw the look on the cook's face and he was fearful. Anne held in her tears as Emperor Palpatine dragged her out of the kitchen. Even though she didn't know it, the dianoga had been removed; she was thrown in the garbage chute. She fell into the sewage and heard a distinct crack as her arm broke. She cuddled her arm against her body and as the lights went out she screamed though no voice could be heard even to her. She huddled near the door and shivered as the cold water fetid water soaked her black dress. The nights and days went by, though it was meaningless for Anne, she only knew that she was trapped, cold, starving and in absolute agony over her arm.

Even though it had seemed years had passed, Anne awoke one morning to find the garbage chute opening. She cried huddled in the back of the chute crying in fear of receiving another beating.

"Shh, its okay; don't be scared." The kind man whispered to her. "My name is Ascaron."

Anne cried she couldn't talk, but she came forward coddling her arm. "Don't worry he won't hurt you anymore." Even though Anne was terrified there was something warm and soothing about his voice, she couldn't sense any deceit or hatred. Anne was lifted out of the filth and wrapped in a warm thermal blanket. Ascaron knew his boss would be most pleased. Ascaron saw her pretty face and absolute fear in her dark blue eyes. He could tell that she was severely malnourished and when he gave her a bottle of water, she greedily accepted it. Ascaron walked stealthily out of the garbage area and with the help of the cook escaped in his speeder to his Boss' house.

Lord Vader stood in his palace sensing Ascaron's return; he left the gardens and met him in the garage. Anne coddled her arm but when she saw Lord Vader she immediately prostrated despite the pain in her arm.

"Rise young one." Lord Vader stated as gently as he could. Ascaron helped her up and carried her to medical. Anne handed the gauntlet glove to Lord Vader and fainted as the pain and the relief of being rescued overwhelmed her.

The Doctor examined the young girl and found multiple burns, slight fractures, and even her arm was a mangled mess. He had to re-break it and set it. Anne slept for seven days straight she was receiving nutrients intravenously while being kept sedated.

When she did awaken, she was on a large bed, dressed in an ivory nightgown with pretty purple flowers pattern. She saw a tray of fruit, juice and hot tea setting by her bed. She wanted to eat, she knew that she needed to eat, but how many times did the Emperor punish her for eating without permission? It was so drilled into her head now; in fact she didn't belong on this bed surrounded by blankets, pillows, and even a lone teddy bear. She immediately crawled out of bed and sat on the floor near the window. When the large looming figure entered her room she immediately prostrated as she shivered in fear. Lord Vader stepped forward and her fear increased exponentially. "_Please, please no more beatings, I'll do your chores and go without my meal_s." Anne's fear and words projected in the force and they hit Lord Vader with great velocity. He knew his master was a cruel man, even more vile than Lord Vader was reputed to be himself. Even though he murdered younglings at the temple they didn't suffer, his master on the other hand enjoyed inflicting pain on all of his minions in particularly children, and even the Dark Lord himself wasn't beyond reproach. He felt lightning more than once, this time more recently due to the destruction of the Death Star. When he found out that his son was responsible for the final shot, he was proud of him.

"Its okay young one, do not fear me." Lord Vader crouched, lowering himself to her level and reached out for her. Anne stopped crying and sniveled as she slowly walked forward, she felt his presence to be soothing there were no lies or deceit, and he felt like Ascaron. She put her small hand in his and felt herself being lifted; it was pure irony that Lord Vader felt her trust in him increase exponentially as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Most children were absolutely terrified of him. Anne was gently laid in bed and Lord Vader pulled a chair beside the bed offering her a piece of fruit.

"_May I eat, Lord Vader?"_ Anne spoke only telepathically.

"Yes, child, please do and no longer do you have to ask permission to eat."

Anne's eyes grew large as she was surprised by this latest revelation but then a tear came from her bright blue eyes.

"_You want to be beat me right? Its okay, I take my beatings well."_ Anne started to lie on her stomach. Lord Vader stopped her and sat her up offering her the fruit once again.

"No more beatings, Anne."

"_How will I know my place as your slave, milord? You must give me beatings to keep me in line. I won't cry in your presence."_

"You aren't my slave, child."

"_How can I earn my keep?"_

"You don't need to earn your keep, young one. Adults have to take care of children it is our responsibility."

"_The Emperor doesn't share your beliefs, milord."_

"I know, we can discuss this later, right now I want you to eat and rest. Tomorrow we are leaving Coruscant."

xXx

Ascaron came into Lord Vader's service a number of years ago; he had managed to break free of his prison cell and tapped into the Emperor's computer to open all the prison cells he also sliced into the database to find out about this so-called secret weapon. As he was leaving the palace, he came across Lord Vader sitting in the hallway trying desperately to draw a sharp breath.

Ascaron helped the Dark Lord to his feet and gently led him to his ship. It was then he found Lord Vader barely breathing his machinery had shorted out due to what he presumed to be the Emperor's lightning. Lord Vader was a strong man it took a lot to bring him down. Most people would ignore the Dark Lord or worse would attack him while he was weak. Ascaron knew that he risked much to get locked up again or worse. When he boarded the shuttle, he knew that Lord Vader was in no condition to pilot the craft himself.

"Where to milord?" Ascaron asked.

Lord Vader couldn't speak but Ascaron received a sharp image into his head it was the planet Vjun to Bast Castle.

"Hope the food is good." After setting the coordinates he went to the medical bay to find Lord Vader sitting up with an oxygen mask, he saw his naked face a vision people rarely saw if ever. He couldn't help but to stare, the old man had been through hell and back, he was apparently a tough character to withstand all those wounds and scars.

"_Old man? I'll have you know I'm only forty, Ascaron, do not presume to call me old."_ Lord Vader sent to Ascaron telepathically.

"Yes milord. So what happened back there?"

"_Lightning and my self-sustaining equipment doesn't go well together."_

Ascaron asked if the Dark Lord needed anything.

"_No. So what were you doing at the Imperial palace in the prison cells no less and how did you escape?"_

"Trade secrets milord." Ascaron smiled.

Lord Vader raised his head and glared at the young man.

"I was visiting relatives."

"_Do not lie to me, Ascaron."_

Ascaron knew that there was no getting around Lord Vader's questions, unless he wanted to be executed he better be honest.

Ascaron told him his tale, he was a thief of sorts, he's real crime had been to find lost Jedi holocrons and he tried to sell them to get something to eat and to get off the horrible planet Nar Shaddaa. The Emperor's spies had found him and brought him to his Excellency's chamber. He was imprisoned in the palace and since he was an excellent slicer, he managed to hook up a common data pad to the computer lock and to open it. He was escaping when he came across the Dark Lord sitting in the hallway. It was a start of a beautiful relationship, Ascaron was paid to do the Dark Lord's bidding and he even managed to have a secret stash of money and he couldn't remember the last time he had gone hungry.

Frequently, Ascaron was either spying or stealing certain artifacts, he ran on errands the Dark Lord found to be distasteful. It was strange though he never had to murder anyone. Most of the time he spent freeing slaves and he even ran interference for the Rebellion, those missions were highly classified. It was ironic that Lord Vader wanted the Emperor dead as much as the rebellion did. Ascaron even met Lord Vader's son once, he was naïve farm boy from Tatooine.

**_Author's Note: Now that Anne is out of the evil Darth Sidious' clutches, things will start getting lighter. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters therein, just like playing in the Lucas' sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45 _**


	6. Free At Last

**_Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, therein.—Darth Gladiator45_**

When he returned to the Executor, he met his boss in the hanger bay, he was working on his tie-fighter, it had some panel damage and Lord Vader was also repairing the coolant leak.

"Good evening, Lord Vader."

"You are late, Ascaron. I do not like to be kept waiting." Lord Vader stood as he wiped his large hands on a rag.

"Sorry, Lord Vader, shopping for a young girl is not exactly my forte."

"Did you get the clothes I requested?"

"Yes, have I ever failed you, Lord Vader?"

"Not yet. I would hate to have to terminate your services, Ascaron." The Dark Lord threatened.

Ascaron had only felt his boss's displeasure one time and he knew that he never wanted to feel the tight constricting throat ever again. The only reason he had felt it that time is because he had mouthed off to Lord Vader in front of Motti who was laughing and gloating. But Motti was dead now and so was the despicable character Tarkin.

"Where am I taking the young lady?"

"You will bring her to my ship, do not leave her side until I arrive, is that clear, Ascaron?"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"I will have another mission after that once the girl is settled."

"Please send me somewhere tropical, Lord Vader. I grow tired of these nasty planets with slimy aliens and shadowy characters."

"I am not your travel agent, Ascaron. You will go where I need you or you can find other employment."

Ascaron nodded and left the Executor and returned to Lord Vader's home. The young girl was playing with her teddy bear, hugging him and making him dance.

"Hello, Anne."

She waved at him and smiled. Ascaron wished the young girl could talk, but knew that it wasn't possible without a major miracle.

Anne had packed her bags as Lord Vader had instructed and she was wearing a black dress with a black velvet cloak. Ascaron knelt down to the young girl and put her hood on top of her head. She gently kissed him on the cheek and hugged his neck.

"Are you ready, kiddo?"

"_Yes_." She responded telepathically.

Anne was amazed by the size of the large ship looming ahead of her, she never saw such a large capital ship, and it was a unique color blue. Ascaron removed her seat restraints and grabbed her small bag and held on to the little girl's hand. She was very excited; he didn't need Lord Vader's special powers to note this. She wanted to look at everything and everyone.

"Anne, let's not keep Lord Vader waiting, he's not very patient. Maybe he'll give you the fifty credit tour." Ascaron stated as he picked up the young girl and she happily threw her arm around his neck, still very inquisitive.

"_Will I live here_?" Anne sent to Ascaron.

"Honey, I don't know, that's up to Lord Vader."

Anne smiled as she picked up a familiar presence; it was dark and cold, but considerably warmer than the Emperor. _"He's coming."_ Anne watched as the soldiers and commanders snapped to full attention. Ascaron gently lowered her to the floor holding her hand as the tall Corellian also came to attention. Lord Vader's cape billowed out and Anne knew that she had to behave or else he would find a reason to have her publicly whipped.

"_Young one, whenever you need discipline it will be delivered privately, I promise." _Lord Vader answered her telepathically. Anne breathed a sigh of relief, but no one noticed if they did they simply didn't care.

"Ascaron, take the youngling to my quarters without delay."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Ascaron bowed and the young girl was about to prostrate when she found herself unable to move.

"Do not prostrate, young one. It is unnecessary. You are excused."

Anne nodded her head in deference and followed Ascaron to Lord Vader's quarters. Anne ran to the large living room furniture and lay on the black leather sofa it was very soft and the leather was a very soft bantha hide. Ascaron smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm. She was free from the Emperor at least for now.

Anne knelt at the entrance of the room as Lord Vader entered the double doors. Her head was bowed and she was very quiet.

"You may rise, young one. It is not necessary to always kneel before my presence."

"_I must."_

"You do not; you will find things are far different here in the Imperial Navy than in the palace."

"_He beat me when I disobey and defy him."_

"Yes, I know. Are you hungry?"

"_No._" Anne responded.

"I can feel your hunger, young one. Why lie about it?"

"_Because I am not allowed to eat; I must earn my keep."_ Anne swallowed hard.

"You are in my care; I'm your guardian. You do not have to earn your keep. I thought I already explained this?"

"_Lord Vader, I meant no disrespect. But why did you save me? I am nothing, nobody; even people in the high court treat me with great hatred."_

Lord Vader sighed this is why he hated going to Coruscant and dealing with the hypocrites including the biggest hypocrite of all his Sith Lord Master Sidious.

Anne was the result of many years of abuse and even though she had been through so much, the abuse didn't seem to taint her, her spirit though very weak was still in the survivor mode. She did what she had to do to get through each pain-filled day. Anne was taken to the table where a fine spread of bread, cheese, and meat was laid before her; she also noticed a glass of blue milk.

"_May I eat, Lord Vader?"_

"Yes, but please stop asking. You can eat anytime you feel hungry and even have a dessert occasionally."

"_Dessert, what's that?"_

"Usually something sweet it's to be consumed occasionally."

Anne ate her fill reveling in each delicious bite; Ascaron the fool that he occasionally liked to play, "May I eat as well?" trying to lighten the mood as he knelt to the Dark Lord's knee.

Lord Vader sighed deeply, "Get off your knees, Ascaron and quit the theatrics." Lord Vader intoned severely.

A strange look came across Anne's face and Lord Vader sensed her humor and she wanted so desperately to be able to hear herself laugh, but she knew that it was impossible. The only way for her to communicate was through telepathy and notes. Ascaron saw her gentle smile and he sat across from her and also partakes of the fine cuisine.

Anne stretched her arms high above her head and yawned; it had been a long day, "Tired young one?"

"_Yes, Lord Vader. I'll do these dishes and clean before I rest."_

"You will do no such thing, go take a bath and come see me in my office." Lord Vader ordered.

Though Anne wanted to protest saying that she had to serve the Sith Lords or receive a public beating, she also knew that there was no arguing with Lord Vader, once his mind was made up that was it there was no room for arguing.

Anne bowed her head in deference and went to the refresher to do as she was ordered.

"Ascaron, I want you to get intelligence on this young lady, I want to know everything about her. I don't care what methods you have to initiate to get the information."

"Yes, Lord Vader. It will take some time."

"Take all the time you need. However, I want to hear from you once a week as you progress. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Vader. Good luck with the young lady."

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck."

**_Author's Note:Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm once again surprised, especially since this story is so incredibly dark and angst filled. -- Darth Gladiator45_**


	7. Another Skywalker?

Ascaron bowed and left Lord Vader's chambers and boarded his fighter that had been given to him by Lord Vader. Apparently he had found it on Mustafar, badly damaged but still a sturdy vehicle left over from the Clone Wars, it was even painted yellow. Ascaron didn't know who had owned the ship previously, but it seemed to be well loved by the previous owner. It even had its own hyperdrive installed which was quite unusual as most fighters of this era had a hyperspace ring. In any case Ascaron took great care of the antique and knew that it was somehow attached to Lord Vader, but he didn't know how. No matter, it was time for him to discover Anne's secrets and leave Lord Vader's secrets to himself.

Anne finished taking a bath in the black bathtub and scrubbed it as she did the sink and the bathroom floor she was just about finished when she heard loud breathing coming from behind her. She knelt and bowed her head reverently.

"What do you think you are doing young one?" Lord Vader asked.

"_Cleaning your bathroom, please I'm sorry I dirtied the tub and used your washcloths."_

"I expected nothing less, young one. But you must learn to follow my directions. Did I ask you to work up another sweat after you have taken a bath by cleaning my refresher?"

"_No, Lord Vader."_

"Please enlighten me as what I directed you to do."

"_You told me to take a bath and get ready for bed then meet you in your chambers."_

"That's right. Now you will learn to obey me, you will take another bath, dress in another nightgown and come to me. Do not clean the bathroom; just neatly fold your towel and washcloth and come meet me. Do you understand?"

"_Yes, Lord Vader."_

"Good." Lord Vader raised his hand as warm water started filling the tub, much to Anne's amazement. He left the refresher and Anne obeyed. She still didn't understand why Lord Vader was being so nice well compared to Emperor Palpatine in any case.

Lord Vader finished reading his reports as Anne entered the room, she was cold. She felt a warm heavy cloak envelop her small frame and she loved the softness of the cloak.

It was an odd sight really; Lord Vader sitting on his black sofa with a young girl in his lap.

Anne felt strangely connected to the man inside the suit, but she didn't know how.

"_You heard my screams, somehow. You felt my pain, why milord?"_

"I don't know."

Anne yawned again and gently leaned against his chest being careful not to hit any of the buttons. Lord Vader lifted her and carried her to bedroom. It was fully furnished and he tucked her into bed. "Good night, Anne."

"_Night, father; I love you."_ Anne telepathically sent.

It hit Lord Vader like a ton of bricks but this child couldn't be his, he only had one and Luke was nearly an adult. He hadn't had any relations since Padmé, except one.

He had been just rewarded Bast Castle for his latest defeat of the rebellion, there was a young maiden who had been fairly strong in the Force, he was sent to kill her, but she looked so much like Padmé, that he couldn't go through with it. The young maiden and he had a one-night stand. She hadn't run in terror when she saw him the compassion that showed in her eyes was eerily like Padmé's. For a single night, Anakin Skywalker appeared in spirit as he lovingly made passionate love to this woman he was gentle and kind. The Dark Side was still there of course, but he held it back for a single evening. The next morning when he had awakened she was gone and had left him a note. Little did he know that she was with child, his daughter, Anne? Lord Vader decided at that moment, he would raise her and teaches her about the Force, she would not only learn the narrow view of the Jedi but of the strengths of both sides of the Force. He would be there to help her develop her talents and keep her safe. The Emperor would not get his vile grip on her again, ever.

_**Author's Note:Sorry the chapter is so short . . . hope you enjoy this more recent development. Obviously I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, therein.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	8. Anne's Antics

_**Disclaimer:Obviously I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, therein.—Darth Gladiator45**_

Anne awoke the next morning to see steaming breakfast sitting on her small table by the large window. She leapt out of bed and went towards the food, she scanned the Force to ensure that the Emperor wasn't anywhere around, but she only sensed Lord Vader though he was busy in a briefing with his men. She sat on the cushioned chair and ate heartily. Everything was so wonderful she even had a pear for dessert. Pears were her favorites, especially if they were Nubian pears, which this one was. After eating breakfast and drinking her milk, she made her bed and dressed. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to find a nervous looking ensign standing there, he looked to only be about sixteen or so, not that old.

"Lord Vader has commanded that I take you to him."

Anne handed the young man a note stating that she would be right back, she returned with her cloak with the hood pulled over her head. She then grabbed the sweaty palm of the young man as he escorted her to Lord Vader's conference room. Anne wanted to rush to Lord Vader and greet him but she stayed put, especially since there were officers in the room. She felt a warm feeling embrace her and she smiled. Once the men were dismissed, she slowly approached Lord Vader and when he patted his knee she leapt into his arms, hugging him as he gently rubbed her back.

"Sleep well young one?"

"_Yes, thank you. The breakfast was good, how did you know that Nubian pears were my favorites?"_

"_At one time they were my favorite too; I shared them with my wife long ago."_ Lord Vader seemed caught in the moment.

"Come, there is much to show you." Lord Vader set the young girl on her feet and she held his hand as they left the conference room.

Anne was amazed the tour and after it was completed she was given a pass to wear around her neck that would give her full access to Lord Vader's private gym, sparring room, and although he didn't use it he had access to a private swimming pool, he allowed a few of his loyal and trusted followers access occasionally.

Anne also loved being on the bridge, though she wasn't allowed without Lord Vader escorting her personally.

Anne also had access to his private library where she would be spending six hours a day studying and learning. When Lord Vader couldn't teach her personally, a few of his trusted officers agreed to help as needed, it seemed his daughter Anne could melt the most iciest of people, himself included. She wasn't spoiled though and she knew that once Lord Vader had given the final word there would be no arguing. Lord Vader was quite amazed by the resiliency of his daughter, despite her handicap.

One particular day, Anne was swimming in the large pool completing her laps when she felt someone watching her. She opened her eyes to find Admiral Piett getting ready to dive into the warm water. The Admiral was one of the nicest people on the Executor; he was silent and reserved for the most part, but he was very compassionate. He was also helping Anne with Grammar and basic, though Anne could only write hand written notes, she understood Basic quite clearly and enjoyed reading and writing essays about the books she read. However science and mathematics were the most challenging for her and despite Lord Vader's patience with her on these subjects, she found it incredibly aggravating and intolerable. Anne knew that she had some abilities in the Force as she could read minds and intentions as well as send telepathic messages to those around her, in particular she seemed to have bonded with Lord Vader, she wasn't sure if it was intentional or just the natural connection she felt with him but still didn't understand how, at least not on a conscious level.

Lord Vader used his considerable ability in the Force to protect Anne's continuing strength in the Force as he continued to teach her basic Jedi training, the Sith training would have to follow later. She would be awakened every morning about four o'clock to work on her physical training, then she would go swimming, and return to continue telekinesis, healing, and meditation, mind tricks were something that she excelled at as Lord Vader soon found out. His storm troopers that were assigned to protect her were up to all sorts of stunts.

The poor men weren't used to answering to a nine year old girl. Lord Vader put up with antics as it really didn't hurt anyone. That changed one afternoon, when Anne was found in Lord Vader's private hanger, an area she had been restricted access. She had 'convinced' the storm trooper to let her in and Lord Vader found her sitting in his Advanced Tie-fighter pretending to be shooting down bad guys. She was so intent that she didn't feel Lord Vader's presence until she was levitated out of the cockpit.

"Anne, what are you doing in here?" Lord Vader asked rather indignantly.

"_I was practicing, Lord Vader."_

"Practicing?" he asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"_Shooting bad guys."_

"I see. How did you get into my private hanger bay, young one? Especially since it is restricted?"

"_I know I shouldn't have, but I mind-tricked the storm trooper to let me inside."_

"I see; is this how you spend your time and talents?"

"_Not always, milord."_ Anne sheepishly replied.

"Mm, I see. Do you think you can find your way back to your quarters or should I send a battalion of men to escort you?"

"_No, milord. That won't be necessary."_ Anne seemed horrified by the idea.

"Good. Now make sure you go straight to your quarters, young one or I will be most displeased, understand?" Lord Vader shook his finger at her.

"_Yes, milord."_

Anne ran as fast as her small feet would take her, the black cloak billowing out as she continued her pace. Lord Vader briefly smiled at his daughter's antics, he remember being caught in a similar situation when he was her age at the Jedi Temple.

Anne sat on the edge of her bed hugging her bear, _"Why did I do it? I knew that I could get caught and now he's angry with me."_ Anne cried she was certain that Lord Vader would beat her for disobeying him, she would probably go back to slave status. Well it was nice while it lasted; maybe she would have a chance to work back up to favored status once again.


	9. Father & Daughter of Darkness

Lord Vader felt Anne's shame and her fear; she was worried about getting a beating and being lowered to slave status again. He sighed the Emperor really did a psychological number on the youngling. Lord Vader entered her quarters to find her prostrating herself as he entered. She was wearing her old servant dress that was much too small as she had grown in muscle and was healthy after receiving three meals a day and exercising daily. His heart nearly broke as he sat in the large leather chair, "Rise young one."

Anne knelt with her head lowered, but fell back into her old ways of not speaking until spoken to, it was her defensive mechanism. The fear was rolling off her in large tsunami waves, hitting the Dark Lord with great velocity.

"_It was nice while it lasted, Lord Vader. I will always remember your kindness and the fun we've had. The food was always so plentiful and good, I understand that you will have to send me back to the Emperor. The memories will always be with me; even while I'm getting my beatings and assigned chores and denial of food." _Anne cried as she expressed what her heart was truly feeling.

"_Young one, what makes you think that I would ever send you away?"_

"_Because I've disobeyed you and I need to be punished, severely."_

"_I will not send you back to that monster, Anne, ever."_

"_You won't?" _Anne was too hopeful, was she forgiven?

"Yes, you are forgiven."

Anne slowly came to her feet and tentative took a step toward the Dark Lord.

"You have a question, young one."

"_Yes, but it is not my place to ask. I should just be grateful to your generosity and be done with it."_

"You wonder why I won't send you away what is the connection that we share that goes much deeper than teacher and apprentice."

"_Yes, milord."_

Lord Vader patted his knee and she leapt into his arms.

"Let us meditate and we will find the answers together."

Anne sat crossed-legged on the ottoman while Lord Vader leaned back into his favorite black recliner. Anne felt the gentle call of Lord Vader's voice and she moved forward until she was in a grassy field with a nearby waterfall. It was beautiful this place.

"Where are we milord?"

"Naboo in the Lake Country." Lord Vader's shift changed and he appeared to be fully human with dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and black gauntlet on his right hand and he was wearing black Jedi clothing with black leather tabards, he was also wearing a black cloak.

"Wow, you are very handsome."  
"Yes I was once, before I lost everything."

"What do you mean?"

Anne sat in his lap and listened intently as he told her his tale. Anne was horrified by all the sacrifices he had made and when he showed her Mustafar, she sobbed.

"Its okay, Anne."

"How can you say that?"

"I've deserve it; I am a murderer; I've killed the Jedi and the younglings, there is no saving my soul."

"But you did it to save Padmé!"

"Yes, but it still doesn't change what I've done or who I became."

"But if the Jedi Order had allowed marriage and children do you think that you would have still fallen for the Emperor's empty promises?"

"Probably not; but none of that matters, young one; these are my problems."

"But there is good in you; isn't there?"

"Yes, the goodness that only my daughter can bring about."

"Who's that?"

"You, Anne; you are my daughter; your name is Anne-Marie Skywalker."

"Who's Marie?"

"That was your mother's name; she was a very beautiful woman that accepted me and allowed me to take her bed, despite the suit. She saw the beauty that lay in my heart and soul."

"Like I do, father?"

"Yes, Anne."

While still in the nether regions of the meditation, Anne was held as Anakin sang to her.

Lord Vader finished meditating and Anne was fast asleep in his lap, he carried her to bed. She seemed finally at peace; he knew that somehow he had to change to become the man he once was, but also felt that was wishful thinking. There were some things he could do; but none of them would get him out of this suit to become human again.

_**Author's Note:I do not own Star Wars or any characters therein; I'm really surprised of the comments that I've been getting on this fan fiction. Thank you all and don't worry I haven't forgotten Skywalker Legacy.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	10. An assassin arrives

Ascaron landed in lower Coruscant parked his fighter in Lord Vader's private castle. It was cold, dark and foreboding, very little human presence. Lord Vader treasured his privacy above anything else. He managed to disengage the security system and entered the castle without any problems. Ascaron ordered a meal to be brought to him and a beer. Corellian Ale was his most favorite; it had a smooth taste with a bite. After eating his favorite nerf steak and potatoes and finishing his beer, he cracked into the Imperial Network. It was very difficult to find any information on Anne, only that she was the Emperor's slave. He even managed to crack into the Emperor's logs and downloaded the entries. Lord Vader would be most interested in hearing about this. The Emperor enjoyed inflicting agony on the poor child; he even compared it to working his assassin, Mara Jade into the mix. _Anne is an obedient, broken slave, who I enjoy inflicting great trauma on a daily basis; however her light in the Force disgusts me, she refuses to allow despair to rule her heart at least on a subconscious level, I can break her in body and mind, but her spirit will always be ensconced in the light, unlike myhand Mara Jade.It truly disgusts me; she must be destroyed before Lord Vader recognizes her as his 'daughter.' Even his son Luke Skywalker brings a bolt of light into my servant, it makes me very angry; which fuels my power in the dark side and which I consequently take out on Anne. The poor pathetic creature tries so hard to please me, as if she ever could."_

Ascaron removed the files and quickly covered up his tracks in case he should be discovered, however unlikely. Ascaron left the palace as he found it and leapt into the fighter. After the chef had helped him recover Anne from the trash compactor, he had left the Emperor's service and Ascaron helped him to disappear into the bowels of Nar Shaddaa to setup a diner of his own, Lord Vader helped finance him as long as he continued to serve as a kind of informant; which the chef willingly agreed.

Lord Vader was meditating in his hyperbolic chamber when he felt a beacon come across the galaxy like a bright flash of light, "Luke." The Dark Lord mumbled the single word. Anne was reading quietly when she also recognized the same bright light in the Force. It scared her, she ran to Lord Vader's chamber and even before she could knock the door swung open and she leapt into Lord Vader's lap when the hyperbolic chamber opened up.

"What's wrong? Why are you trembling?"

"The Emperor has found me." Anne began to cry.

"No he hasn't young one. That was Luke he is accessing the Force trying to find the answers it isn't easy for him."  
"Why can't you train him, father?"

"Because he doesn't know me and doesn't trust me."

"Why not?"

"He sees me as a monster, young one."

"Emperor Palpatine is a monster, father, not you."

"Yes, I know young one."

"Father? I know that I have no right to ask this, but have you ever tried to heal yourself?"

"Yes, unfortunately it doesn't work; I'm too damaged." Lord Vader noted with great sadness. If only he hadn't leapt at Obi-Wan, if only he had saved his battle for another day. His arrogance was his own downfall as well as fear of losing Padmé which he lost anyway. An incessant chirp had been heard throughout the meditation pod it was the Emperor.

"Remain here, Anne. Do not come out for any reason."

Lord Vader knelt in front of his master and felt his immediate ire.

"We have a new enemy, Lord Vader. The boy who destroyed my Death Star I have no doubt is the son of Anakin Skywalker."

Lord Vader feigned ignorance, "How is that possible?"

"Search your feelings, Lord Vader; you will know it to be true."

"Yes, my master."

"You will destroy him."

"If he could be turned he could be a powerful ally."

"Yes! Can it be done?" _So I can replace you._

Lord Vader picked up on his master's thoughts and smiled briefly.

"He will join us or die, Master."

"Consequently, Lord Vader, if you should happen to see a slave of approximately nine years old blonde hair, dark blue eyes, you will destroy her. I had hoped to train her as another Hand, but she holds on to the light too tightly."

Lord Vader replied ominously, "it will be done, my master."

"Mara Jade will be joining you briefly so you can train her a bit more in the Force. I have no time to train such a hot-tempered assassin."

"Yes, my master."

Mara Jade had heard the orders, she became terrified. "No, please Master I will behave, don't send me to Lord Vader. He doesn't like me." Mara Jade cried.

"You will do as I have ordered, Mara Jade. Go pack your bags and get out and do not return until you have fully learned how to be obedient and have grown more powerful in the Force."

Mara Jade was only fifteen and left the only home that she ever knew. After boarding the shuttle it flew to the Executor which was currently looking for the Rebellion in the outer rim territories.

Anne's training continued as she realized that Lord Vader was being very deceitful to his master. He had already informed her that treachery was the way of the Sith. Mara Jade felt great fear as she stepped onto the Executor, Lord Vader's breathing gave her the creeps.

Admiral Piett escorted the young lady to Lord Vader's quarters; though he didn't have any Force ability himself; he could read Mara Jade's emotional state in the way she carried herself and reacted.

"Lord Vader will be with you shortly. Please remain here."

Mara Jade nodded her head. She dropped the bag and stood by the window. Why was her master so cruel to her? Okay so maybe she shouldn't have taken the Imperial speeder and painted it red and raced it illegally. She received one dose of lightning each day for a week. She was also whipped rather brutally in front of his staff. Mara Jade feared Lord Vader even if she had heard that he was lesser of two evils.

Lord Vader was wondering why his master was sending his hand to him; was it really to further hone young Mara Jade's abilities in the Force or was there something more to his scheme?

Mara Jade heard the door open and despite her great fear she stood there stoically until he moved closer. She then knelt, lowering her head in deference. Lord Vader sensed confusion, anger, and fear. Mara Jade was a lovely red-headed child with fierce green eyes, she was weakened. The Emperor apparently had been displeased with his assassin and she paid a penalty and a rather taxing one. Lord Vader swept over her injuries with the Force and he felt her lashes of a cruel whip and the major burns of dark side lightning and it was ironic that she seemed more fearful of Lord Vader than of Emperor Palpatine. Was it because he was an unknown entity to this young hand-maiden of the Emperor? With our master at least she knows what failures would mean that they would exact a price. Mara Jade was uncertain what Lord Vader would do if she defied him, especially since he couldn't wield any lightning and had never raised a whip to any of his men or a servants; force choking and a lightsaber were his tools of persuasion as well as his presence brought great fear to most anyway.

Mara Jade noted that the Dark Lord hadn't said anything yet, not a simple hello had passed his lips. But then she knew that he was a man of few words, she really didn't want to anger him.

"Rise young one." Mara Jade heard the words and was shocked at how quickly he allowed her to get off her knees. The Emperor kept her on the knees sometimes hours at a time.

Lord Vader seemed to catch her thought, "You will find me to be nothing like our master, Mara Jade. You will be taught obedience, discipline, and the Force. If you are obedient you will gain privileges over time."

Lord Vader also heard Mara Jade's stomach growling it had been at least three days since she had a meal. Lord Vader called the kitchen and ordered a large meal complete with blue milk.

"There is someone you will be meeting soon, young Jade. You will treat her nicely, she is still rather sensitive. Do not intentionally hurt her or you will answer to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Vader." Mara Jade already noted how protective he was of the young girl. It was odd but she wished she could fall under the same protection from the Emperor. She was sickened by him, but she had compressed such thoughts as they were treasonous. If Lord Vader felt her thoughts, he didn't indicate it as his next words were of Anne.

"She cannot speak; the Emperor has crushed her larynx, she can only speak telepathically and through notes. Her name is Anne."

"The Emperor's slave, Anne; how is that possible? I thought she lived in the lower part of the palace."

"She has been freed." Lord Vader replied.

Anne ran into the dining room and after greeting Mara Jade she threw herself into Lord Vader's arms.

Mara Jade felt a flash of jealously go through her, but she quashed it. There was no way that she would ever feel Lord Vader's affection. Anne was told to shower and get ready for dinner. She smiled and went to do as she was told.

Anne wondered about the red-headed girl, she felt her fear and anxiety over the new circumstances of being with Lord Vader, she recognized her from the palace. Mara Jade was the girls name and she was in an honored position as Emperor's hand. Anne had often been told of Mara Jade's training as inducement to change to become his assassin.

But Anne's spirit was tied too tightly with the light that no matter how many beatings she endured, she wouldn't ever change to serve only him. It is in this that in a lot of ways made her stronger than Mara Jade.

Lord Vader was sitting nearby watching as Mara Jade and Anne ate silently. Anne levitated a small basket of rolls to her side plucked one out and spread it with butter. She offered the other half to Mara Jade was very surprised; she wasn't used to eating with another. Even her dinner manners had already been corrected. No elbows on the table, sitting her glass of milk above her plate away from her hands to where she could accidentally knock it over. A napkin in the lap, and properly using table utensils, most of Mara's meals came in a large bowl with a piece of bread.

After eating dinner, Mara Jade was ordered to take a bath and get ready for bed, she started to protest, "Milord it is only nineteen hundred hours, I am normally getting off work at this hour." Mara Jade carefully protested.

"I do not care; you are sleepy and you will need your rest; mornings in the Imperial fleet start early, young one."

Mara Jade sighed deeply sensing that there was no further persuading Lord Vader. After eating dinner, Anne was taken to bed and as the lights were lowered, Anne was tucked into bed.

Mara Jade finished her shower and dressed in a pair of dark purple pajamas and braided her hair. She sighed deeply and realized how tired she truly was, Lord Vader must have picked up on her feelings.

"_Mara Jade, come young one." _Lord Vader intoned gently as he called her to him.

Mara entered the living room and began to kneel once again before the Dark Lord.

"No, it is unnecessary to kneel before me all the time, Mara Jade. Your demeanor is already one of who understands my authority."

"It matters not, milord; the Emperor expects it."

"You will find me to be far different."

Mara Jade nodded.

"Until other arrangements are made, you will be sharing a room with Anne."

"The sofa will serve, milord."

Lord Vader pulled her away from the leather sofa and escorted her to Anne's bedroom. Mara Jade was taken on the opposite side of the bed and she watched amazingly as Lord Vader pulled back the blankets.

Mara Jade carefully crawled in and felt the blankets shift in around her and Lord Vader placed his hand on her hair and bade her good night.

_Author's Note:I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters therein; I hope my readers are pleased with the introduction of Mara Jade. Thanks for all your kind reviews.—Darth Gladiator45 PS (sorry for the delay, Lord Vader assigned me household chores: Ugh! To help me fight against my writer's block)_


	11. Teachings from a Dark Lord

Lord Vader wasn't exaggerating about Imperial early mornings, Mara noted wryly. Anne was already awake and dressed as Mara Jade crawled out of the bed; it was so soft she didn't want to leave it. Anne was rather self-sufficient for being only nine years old. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved, Empire-style dress that reached her ankles. Her hair was pulled into a braid and she was brushing her teeth.

"_We have classes first thing in the morning."_ Anne spoke to Mara's mind.

"Who's the teacher?"

"_Lord Vader, he gets impatient if I'm late; so you better hurry."_

Mara Jade didn't know what would happen if they were late, she certainly didn't want to find out either. She quickly pulled on a similar dress as Anne. Both girls made the bed and left the chamber with only five minutes to spare.

Mara sat at the conference table following Anne's lead.

"_I hate math." _Mara heard Anne complain.

Lord Vader entered the conference room noting the disgusted look on Anne's face. "What is your favorite subject, young one?" Lord Vader sardonically asked, already knowing the answer.

Mara watched intently as a black marker rose and started making marks on the white board. "Telekinesis, Mind Tricks, and stealth are my favorites."

"Force abilities that she is almost too talented." Lord Vader replied.

Mara Jade was handed a data pad with several tests, so Lord Vader could see where she was in her education.

Anne finished the math assignment as Mara continued to work on the tests. Ascaron requested permission to board the Executor in Lord Vader's private bay and when he landed the ship, an ensign brought him before the Dark Lord.

Ascaron drew his weapon when he heard a commotion emanating from the conference room. Anne was levitated in the air with her feet kicking wildly; Lord Vader was also holding her pad. Words didn't need to be exchanged; Ascaron could notice the uncomfortable coldness to the room.

"Milord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some news for you." Ascaron stated.

Anne was lowered into a sitting position and admonished to not move. She nodded her head, she knew what she did was wrong. She knew he was trying to be patient but it wasn't easy especially since she was incredibly stubborn.

Mara shook her head at Anne's antics, "Was it really necessary to crumble the data pad through the Force? He's only trying to teach you."

"_Yes, I know but I hate math and science."_

Mara sighed again finding little else to say.

Ascaron handed the data pad to Lord Vader whose ire was felt through the Force and the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Mara Jade could be a plant; to see if I'll obey his commands and kill Anne."

"She seems a nice enough girl." Ascaron noted.

"Looks can be deceptive, Ascaron. Tell me what you found."

Ascaron sat in the chair sighing heavily, "Just remember, Lord Vader, please do not choke the messenger."

Lord Vader was not really surprised by Anne's reluctance to give into the dark side, the only reason he had was to save Padmé's life, because he loved her. Despite everything that Lord Vader had gone through there was still that annoying light that would appear bursting through his darkness, despite the fact that he hadn't been Anakin Skywalker for nearly two decades. The part of him wanted to protect Anne and Luke from his perfectly dark Master. No light ever came from that cesspool of pure evil. Lord Vader knew that he would have to train both Mara Jade and Anne in the arts of hiding their Force signatures from not only the Jedi but more importantly his master.

"Very good, Ascaron; you will now find Luke Skywalker and tell me of his whereabouts."

"He's with the Rebellion, milord. They are currently moving again to another planet."

"I am aware of this, find him. Inform me."

Ascaron rose to his feet and dared to ask a question that he would probably regret but it came to his mind and flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Does Luke know you are his father? Does he realize the reason you are after him?"

"No and I've said it before Ascaron it is not any of your business."

"With all due respect, milord you are making it my business. You want to overthrow the Emperor, only you need a strong warrior to help you."

"You are treading on thin ice, Ascaron. Do not fail me."

Ascaron felt a warning go through his head and once again the words tumbled out.

"Why don't you just join the rebellion and be done with it." Ascaron mumbled.

The Dark Lord of the Sith approached Ascaron with a grace that amazed him, until he realized that he couldn't breathe and he was being lifted with one arm.

"Do not question me and do not question my motives."

Ascaron saw dark angry circles swirling in his line of sight. "Yes, milord." Ascaron choked out.

Lord Vader released him and Ascaron fell into the chair unceremoniously clutching his throat.

Ascaron was given a glass of ice cold water which he greedily accepted; being choked by a Dark Lord tends to leave one's throat sore and agonizing.

"Thank you, milord."

Ascaron wasn't fearful of Lord Vader, but he certainly didn't like being choked either.

"One more thing, milord; that you may find interesting as to why Anne never succumbed to the Emperor's will and intent, according to the Emperor's notes, she has the unusual ability to heal, but she has to love the person she is healing. Her love is her greatest strength and according to him, her greatest weakness."

"Thank you Ascaron, stay for dinner and then you may go." Lord Vader stated in deep thought.

Anne and Mara were dismissed and sent to enjoy the rest of the afternoon, as Lord Vader spent his time either on the bridge or in his meditation pod, pondering Ascaron's words. But even if what he said were true, his wounds were too old and like he told her he was beyond any hope of returning to normalcy.

"_It is never too late, Chosen One."_

Lord Vader turned around and saw a ghost of Qui-Gon standing in front of him, smiling.

Admiral Piett saw Lord Vader suddenly leave the bridge and returned to his quarters. Lord Vader entered his pod as the light that was Anakin Skywalker returned and weak tears poured from his dark blue eyes.

"Damn Jedi, always coming at the worst moments." Lord Vader replied.

"You are still the Chosen One, Lord Vader."

"Give me a break, that title has only brought me pain and suffering. I should have been left on Tatooine."

"Perhaps, but it was the will of the Force that has brought you here."

"I am not your savior, but your enemy and have murdered your kind for the last twenty years."

"Yes there is no denying that Lord Vader you have done many atrocious things, but in the beginning it was all for the love of a woman."

"A woman that I murdered thanks for the reminder, Jedi."

"You didn't murder her, Lord Vader; I would think that presence of Luke Skywalker would preclude that."

"Look Master Qui-Gon; it is too late for me, I do not deserve a second chance, I have betrayed you, my family, and even my mother."

"Lord Sidious has vile plans for you and your offspring, surely you know this. Mara Jade will murder Anne and become a Lady of Darkness, Luke will kill the Emperor and become the Master of the Sith. You and only you can stop this transformation as you are fully aware treachery is the way of the Sith, you have very little time three years at the most. If you do not change all will be lost, my friend." Qui-Gon left Lord Vader's presence.

"_Master Qui-Gon, gone to him you shouldn't have."_ Yoda meditated.

"_Since when did I always follow the rules, Master Yoda? Anakin still resides in him, there is still good in Lord Vader. When Luke comes to visit you tell him the truth and not from a certain point of view either."_

Mara Jade always enjoyed the gym but especially now since she had a friend to play with, even if Anne was six years younger than herself. Lord Vader entered his sparring room to enjoy a respite from the ordeals of command. Ascaron decided to go swimming.

Mara Jade was balancing on a high beam, practicing walking on her hands, she was quite agile. Anne was practicing cartwheels, back flips, and somersaults. Mara lost her concentration for a moment and slipped to fall on her wrists as she tried to catch herself, one of them snapped from the pressure and momentum of the fall.

Anne immediately ran over to her and placed her hands around the wrist gently healing it through the Force. Mara at first began to cry but then she received a dark order, "Kill her, Mara. Do it now. Do not hesitate, show no mercy." Emperor ordered.

Anne soon found herself with Mara Jade's blade at her throat. Anne knew that she only had a moment before Mara would plunge that knife into her throat. She prayed it was enough.

_**Author's Note:Sorry for the short chapter and if it seems convoluted. Real Life is causingmy writers' block. Thank you, Son of Anakin, for the suggestion of Lord Vader teaching both Mara and Anne the importance of hiding one's presence in the Force. It helped develop this chapter a bit more.—Darth Gladiator45. (PS I've updated my profile if you are interested; I have a website through myspace.)**_


	12. Healing Of An Assassin

Anne called out to Lord Vader telepathically, but then concentrated on Mara Jade. She was in pain, deep spiritual pain; she was forced to watch as the storm troopers raided her house, she was only six years old. She was being held by her mother who had a rifle pointed directly at her head. Mara screamed as the trooper shot her mother at point blank range. A tall dark figure entered the ransacked house and she felt his cold presence and his intense anger. Young Mara was not aware of whom it was that just sent twenty or so men flying in many different directions. The one that had shot her mother was choking as the big dark man continued to close his hand into a tight fist. The leader was dead and the dark man gently picked her up and as glass and wood from furniture snapped and broke. It was a strange sight to the villagers who saw Lord Vader carrying a young red-headed child away from the carnage.

"_Lord Vader is your savior; the Emperor only wants to use you to murder. I am not afraid to die, Mara. He has only lied to you. I can heal your heart and your mind, but you will have to fight against the Emperor's hold on you."_

Mara dropped the knife and cried, "I had forgotten. What kind of person forgets her own mother?"

"One that has been brain-washed, Mara, join me and I will complete your training." Lord Vader replied.

Mara Jade nodded, "Yes, Lord Vader, I will join you."

Anne and Mara followed Lord Vader into his private rooms; they were dark of course, with very little creature comforts. "Please sit."

Lord Vader motioned to the cushioned floor mats that were solid black velvet. Black candles were lit and strong scent of floral musk surrounded them.

"_I've never been in here before, father."_

Lord Vader didn't reply and instead sat across from the two girls. Anne gently knelt beside Mara Jade and placed her hands on her head. Lord Vader blocked their presences in the Force, so even the Emperor wouldn't see or feel them in particular Mara Jade.

Anne saw multiple flashbacks, it also appears that Mara Jade had witnessed a few of Anne's beatings at the hands of the Emperor, both girls were crying as the flashbacks were continually healing. Anne found the controlling command that the Emperor had placed deep in Mara Jade's psyche, it was the order to murder any or all of Anakin's Skywalker's offspring, specifically Anne and Luke Skywalker. With some of Lord Vader's assistance they were able to completely break the bond with the Emperor. Mara Jade cried with strong relief and immediately collapsed.

"You've done well, my daughter."

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"Yes, she will need some rest as will you. Ascaron will be joining us for dinner and I've sent him on another mission."

"_Father, will the Emperor hurt her again?"_

"Unlikely, but she will be sent away once her training is complete."

"_Where will you send her?"_

"She will go with my son."

Mara Jade awakened early evening she felt like a heavy stone had been lifted and thrown off her young shoulders. She dressed in a black pair of slacks and red shirt. Ascaron and A' Marie were already eating when Mara was gently pulled into an embrace, "Feeling better, young one?" Lord Vader asked.

"Yes, milord, thank you."

After dinner, Ascaron said goodbye to both girls to start on his new mission to find Luke Skywalker, Lord Vader's son. Mara knew that the next few months Lord Vader would be working almost exclusively with her, training her not only in the Jedi arts but in the Sith ways as well.

XxX

Luke Skywalker was working on his X-wing, when a new crewmember was introduced.

"Luke?" Leia called.

"Yes, Leia?"

"We have a new member for your squadron, his name is Ascaron."

Luke smiled and offered his right hand, "Nice to know you, Ascaron."

"It's an honor to finally meet you." Ascaron noted Luke's bright blue eyes and his farm boy innocence.

"I have a younger brother who learned of your exploits aboard the Death Star, he would love to have your autograph." Ascaron lied, he knew that Lord Vader would want proof that he was with the rebels.

"I'm not that famous."

"It would mean a great deal to him." Ascaron stated.

Luke sighed heavily, he really wasn't used to this whole idea of being famous, and he was trying to remain incognito. Luke signed the data pad and returned to fixing his X-wing.

Ascaron had to work very hard to gain the trust of the squadron, but Luke was actually quite nice to work with, he didn't know it of course, but in a lot of ways he was exactly like Lord Vader in his managerial style, but fortunately that didn't include force-choking people who displeased him. Luke didn't hover over his team and pretty much let them do as they pleased as long as they didn't show up drunken or disorderly. Rogue Squadron was a tightly knit unit that supported each other and loved each other like brothers. Ascaron was proud to be part of that unit.

XxX

Mara Jade had finally learned to use the Force to walk stealthily throughout the Executor without being noticed, it was her final test. Of course the only person she couldn't ever seem to sneak up on was Lord Vader. He always knew, always. It was rather annoying; she even tried it when he was fresh out of the shower. She had nearly paid with that with her life when a red lightsaber was found to be at her throat. The Dark Lord was none to amused, particularly all he had on him was a black robe and a portable oxygen case. She had to thoroughly clean Admiral Piett's quarters as punishment. Her knees still hurt from all that scrubbing. But in an odd way it was worth it, she saw his naked face and his dark blue eyes that quickly turned to yellow with red highlights; when his anger was brought into play. Mara avoided Lord Vader as much as possible after that incident. Although, it was very difficult as he had a tendency to appear wherever she was. "Young Mara, I do not hold grudges against you. You can stop this running and hiding." Lord Vader stated as she was about to run out of the room.

"I thought you were still angry with me." Mara Jade noted softly.

"No, young one, if I were you would know it. Just learn that I need my privacy at times and I am not use to people seeing me without my mask. I am not as attractive as I once was." Lord Vader stated.

"Your eyes give you away, milord."

"Soon you will be given the lightsaber trial, relax for now and go spend some time with Anne while you still can."

"Thank you Lord Vader." Mara ran out of the room this time to catch up with Anne.

Eventually Mara Jade was rewarded with a dark purple crystal to create her own lightsaber, she was locked in Lord Vader's meditation room and for three days and four nights she finally had it assembled.

Ascaron was contacted and Mara Jade would be taken to planet of Hoth, the new rebel base. Lord Vader wouldn't attack as of yet, he would wait at least a year or two.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, real life interfered with my ability to post updates and was the major cause of my writers' block. But good news my friends, I have a new vehicle it's a 03' Pontiac Montana (mini-van) in dark red. My other car, may it rest in peace died two weeks ago. Thanks for hanging tough and I hope you enjoy this update.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	13. Light vs Dark

Luke was taken with Mara Jade's beauty and her intelligence. Mara Jade's assignment was to protect Luke Skywalker and when the time was right to kidnap him from the Rebel Alliance. She noted that Luke had the same blue eyes that Lord Vader had that split second she saw them. Luke was only 5'-6", though he was short for a guy, he was not weak by any stretch of the imagination. They had many long conversations about the Empire and in particular the Emperor. Mara came up with the name farm boy after he told her about his life on Tatooine. Luke couldn't sense any deceit in Mara Jade, but knew that she was hiding a very important secret. It didn't help that Leia didn't like or trust Mara Jade, her past was just too convenient. She couldn't believe that Mara really supported the views of the Rebellion; Leia knew that she had a hidden agenda and so did Ascaron, but until she had proof she kept her mouth shut.

Mara was incredulous over the amount of anger and seemingly hatred that Luke had for Lord Vader, especially when all she had seen of the Dark Lord was a strange sense of compassion and honor. Not to say he was docile, he wasn't but he was lighter in his darkness than the pure black heart of the Emperor. Mara knew she couldn't defend Lord Vader or else her new rebel friends would banish her. She didn't want to report that she had failed to Lord Vader, he would be 'disappointed' and that was something she wanted to avoid at all possible costs.

xXx

Anne was meditating when she felt Lord Vader come into her bedroom; he sat across from her and joined her. In her visions she always saw him as fully human with long blond hair and bright blue eyes; he wore black of course and his long black glove. _"I miss Ascaron and Mara, father."_

"_I know, young one. I'm sorry that I have been distant."_

"_Its okay, it's tough being the leader of the Imperial fleet."_

"_The only two officers I trust are Admiral Piett and General Veers."_

"_They are good men, father. I do not like Admiral Ozzel."_

Lord Vader sighed, _"Does anyone?"_

"_No. He brings the junior officers down with his inane orders; they hate it when he is on shift. Admiral Piett is the favorite as is General Veers amongst the men. They even rather have you on the bridge than Admiral Ozzel."_

After meditating, Anne crawled into Lord Vader's lap, _"I think he means to betray you father."_

Lord Vader thought on that for a moment and knew almost instantly that her intuitive feelings were probably accurate. Anne not only had a special ability to heal physical ailments, and emotional turmoil, but also had an innate sense about people. She had already informed him that Admiral Piett and General Veers followed Lord Vader unswervingly, they weren't really interested in the Empire as a whole. They worked hard and went above the call of duty many times over the course of their careers and had even made hard choices, but Lord Vader wasn't really certain about the entire crew of the Executor. He knew who he could trust amongst his officers and leaders, but were the rest of the crew as loyal? Lord Vader's own 501st were very loyal to him, but were the rest? It was something that he needed to know. He decided to call an important meeting that evening after Anne had been put to bed.

Admiral Piett had just been relieved of his watch by Admiral Ozzel, "Any luck finding the rebels?"

"No, sir; we have probe droids scattered throughout the galaxy, it does take time."

"Lord Vader seems to be running low on patience, Admiral Piett. You better see to it first thing in the morning, I'd hate to lose you to another one of his tirades. He already took out Lt. Hoskins, for supposedly dereliction of duty or some such nonsense."

"Lt. Hoskins had probably shown up intoxicated again; we all know that Lord Vader has very little tolerance of such behavior, Admiral Ozzel."

"Yes, but why is this temperamental Sith Lord in charge of the entire fleet? It's not like he's ever fought in a war and we could all do without his managerial style."

"Admiral Ozzel, you are talking treason." Admiral Piett warned.

"Oh, yea? So who are you loyal to Admiral Piett, Lord Vader or the Emperor?"'

Admiral Piett looked Admiral Ozzel in the eye as he calmly stated, "You cannot have one without the other, Admiral." Admiral Piett saluted and left the bridge to go to his quarters. No sooner than he sat and took a sip of his Corellian Whisky did his commlink ring. "Admiral Piett, here."

"Come to my conference room, Admiral and bring General Veers with you."

"Yes, Milord."

Lord Vader signed off and sat at the head of the large black conference table. General Veers entered the room with Admiral Piett there was a large crystal decanter full of whisky with two crystal glasses.

"Have a seat." Lord Vader motioned with his hand.

While General Veers, Admiral Piett, and Lord Vader discussed their plans for the Rebellion; Admiral Kendall Ozzel received an important message from the Emperor to take the young girl Anne away from Lord Vader and send her back to him, without failure.

Once Lord Vader finished the meeting he had a true sense of his comrades and knew that he could trust them. Anne was sleeping when she saw a man enter her bedroom, she knew it wasn't Lord Vader as there was no respirator sounds or the heavy breathing that always accompanied him.

Anne sent out a cry in the Force that Lord Vader felt and ran down the corridor to Anne's private quarters to find Admiral Ozzel manhandling his daughter.

"Let her go, Ozzel."

"Lord Vader!" Ozzel was shocked as he was lifted in the air and felt his throat closing. Anne ran to Lord Vader despite feeling his cold presence and clung dearly to his leg.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral." Lord Vader crushed Ozzel's throat and the man was flung and crashed into the wall, dead.

Anne was too frightened to stay in her room as Lord Vader carried the child to his bedroom and lay her down on the black silk sheets.

"_Father?"_

"Yes, young one?"

"_Admiral Ozzel was ordered by the Emperor to capture me. The Emperor wants me to return as his slave."_

"_I will not let that happen, young one. I promise."_

"_Yes I know; let me heal you, please. I love you and you can only protect me fully human."_

"_Sleep, little one; Do not concern yourself." _Lord Vader implanted the strong Force suggestion and from the earlier trauma from nearly being kidnapped allowed her to go to sleep.

xXx

Yoda was meditating when Qui-Gon appeared to him, "Master Yoda."

"Qui-Gon, come to see me you have, more news have you?"

"Yes. Anakin's spirit is returning from the dark vestiges of Darth Vader; his daughter Anne is bringing about this change."

"Trust him you do?" Yoda asked doubting.

"I trust Anakin to do the right thing; his darkness is lifting."

"Doubt this I do, never heard of a Sith returning to the light."

"The only reason Anakin turned to the Dark Side was to protect his wife from death, he sacrificed the only thing he had left, his soul."

"Allowed to be a Jedi again, this I cannot allow, betrayed us all he has." Yoda staunchly replied.

"Master Yoda as much respect I have for you, this is not your decision."

"Nine hundred years old I am; seen much more than you ever had. Seen Republics fall, Sith Empires rise and fall. More knowledge I have on such matters."

"Yes and if we as Jedi have allowed change to take place within our ranks and had not remained arrogant, aloof, and unfeeling; Emperor Palpatine would have been crushed into dust by the Chosen One. Instead we remained stuck in our own complacency, while the Sith were changing and adapting, waiting patiently for the right set of circumstances to resume full control of the galaxy once again. We are as much to blame for Anakin's descent into the darkness as he is."

"Disagree with you I do!" Yoda vehemently stated.

"That's not surprising, Master Yoda. You are very resistant to change and whether you want to admit it you aren't very forgiving, either." Qui-Gon scolded.

"Mediate on this I will; attempt to find Anakin's spirit in Darth Vader I will." Yoda replied as he sighed.

_**Author's Note: Thanks again for all your kind reviews and I hope you are enjoying this story. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, places therein.--Darth Gladiator45**_


	14. The Truth Hurts

Yoda meditated trying to gain some insight into the darkness that surrounded Lord Vader, it wasn't easy. He had very tight shields from not only from Darth Sidious but from anyone having the ability to see into his heart. The only person that he fully allowed access was his daughter Anne. Anne was a sweet and endearing child, despite the swirls of constant darkness around her; she remained steadfast in the light. Yoda was amazed by this and even incredulous of the amount of love she had for her father, both Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, she saw them as one in the same. "Maybe Qui-Gon is right; perhaps it is possible for Lord Vader to become Anakin Skywalker again." Yoda pondered.

The weeks had passed and soon Anne was allowed access to her father's private vault. Anne spent most of her time training and studying; mostly the healing arts. Lord Vader went to his castle on Vjun, bringing Anne with him. Anne liked the castle, but the planet swirled with dark side energy, almost overwhelming her; Lord Vader compassionately wrapped his daughter in a cocoon of Force energy to protect her until he taught her further mind shields.

Anne was sitting next to the fireplace, watching the yellow, orange and red flames consume the logs. She lay on a bear skin rug huddled in her father's favorite cloak.

"Time for bed, Anne."

"_Yes, father."_ Lord Vader lifted her into his arms and took her to an upstairs room.

"You will need your rest and I don't want you to become overly tired and push too hard to heal me, okay?"

"_Yes father I know."_

"Good night, young one."

"_Love you father."_ Anne stated as she fell asleep. Lord Vader never replied the words were difficult, he merely sent warm feelings across their bond and the child reacted with it.

xXx

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne listening to his advisors when Prince Xizor requested an audience. The advisors were dismissed as the Prince entered and bowed to the Emperor. Prince Xizor was a means to an end for the Emperor, he didn't like aliens but Prince Xizor was useful and therefore allowed to operate secretly within the Empire as the leader of the Black Sun Syndicate.

"Good afternoon, Eminence."

"I do not have time for pleasantries, Prince Xizor. You will succeed where Lord Vader has failed me. I have two missions for you, one will bring Luke Skywalker to me, ALIVE. The other is that you will kill Anne Skywalker and bring her heart to me on a silver platter. If Lord Vader dares to interfere with either plan you will kill him. I do not care how or in what manner."

Prince Xizor was shocked by the third plan, "My liege, how do you suppose I do that? Lord Vader is very strong and he could snap me in two."

Palpatine had enough, he raised his hands and blue-white lightning shot from his fingertips and sent Prince Xizor waves upon waves of agony so profound that Prince Xizor actually cried out, "Yes I will do what you ask."

"Failure will mean your death you overgrown lizard! Now get out of here!"

The red robe guard who was secretly working with Lord Vader was surprised by the turn of events. Lord Vader had always been loyal to the Emperor. Once the Red Guard's shift was over, he would send a message to Lord Vader.

xXx

Luke, Hobbie, and Wedge were playing Sabacc when Leia approached them.

"Luke I must talk to you."

"Sorry, guys. Princess calls."

Leia told Luke about what she heard from the Bothan Spy Network. "It seems that the Emperor wants you, Luke."

"You're pulling my leg, Leia. What would the Emperor want with me? I'm just a simple farm boy."

"You are also the son of a powerful Jedi who perished in the Clone Wars." Leia emphatically stated.

"Leia, you worry too much. The Bothan's probably got their messages mixed up; the Emperor is not interested in me."

"You are wrong, Luke. You fired the shot that destroyed the Death Star and nearly defeated his second in command, Darth Vader."

"It would only make sense if Darth Vader wanted me dead, not the Emperor."

"That's just it both of them want you alive!" Leia yelled as Luke turned away to return to his quarters.

"Alive? Did you say alive?"

"Yes, Luke." Leia sighed and watched as Luke's eyes rolled in the back of his head and passed out cold from the shock. Han Solo gathered the boy into his arms and took him to his quarters.

While Luke was unconscious he dreamed: He was in a large green field with beautiful blooming flowers and waterfalls. Luke coming from a desert planet was always amazed by large quantities of water and was fascinated the large lakes. He sat on the bank mesmerized by the beauty. He then felt a cold presence in this dream it was Lord Vader or was it? Luke came to his feet and saw a man wearing a large black cloak that obscured his features. He was wearing black robes with black tabards and a long black glove on his right hand. A familiar hilt was hanging off his belt; it looked exactly like Luke's lightsaber. When the man lowered his hood, Luke saw bright blue eyes peering back at him.

"Who are you?" Luke whispered.

Lord Vader answered the vision of Luke, "I am your father."

"He's dead. Vader betrayed and murdered him."

"Who told you this, young one?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi told me." Luke defiantly stated.

"Obi-Wan lied to you. I am your father; I am still alive though you might recognize me through this form." Anakin shifted from his human form into the deadly Sith Lord Darth Vader.

"Noooo! My father was hero of the Clone Wars, you are a liar."

"Search your feelings, Luke you will know I speak the truth."

Luke broke and sobbed and Leia was shaking him and when he came around he clung onto Leia and cried.

"Luke?"

Luke only clung harder to her not letting her go; not wanting to believe what Darth Vader had said, though he picked up no deceit from the dark lord. His heart told him that it was the truth. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one in the same, Luke cried. His dreams of his father were shattered, he always sensed that his father was out there somewhere in hiding after the Jedi Purges. When he was a kid he used to write stories about the great adventures he and his father would have if he ever found him. To have those dreams shattered broke his heart. _"Sometimes the truth hurts, Luke. But lies and deceit hurt much more in the end."_ The words of his Aunt Beru came back to him; his late Aunt had told him all that she knew of Anakin Skywalker and his heritage, obviously leaving out the part about Darth Vader. His aunt didn't know that Anakin had turned to the dark side to become a tool of evil by the Emperor.

Luke finished sobbing and knew that he would have to leave soon; if Darth Vader sensed him here his friends would be in grave danger. The few days that followed, Luke resigned as leader of Rogue Squadron to leave for Dagobah to start his Jedi training. Mara Jade knew that she couldn't allow him to leave, so that evening she slipped a tranquilizer into his tea and carried the unconscious boy to her own ship and left before anyone was the wiser.

_**Author's Note: Ha, ha, cliffhanger! In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you also know that I do own Star Wars, I am merely playing in Lucas' galaxy. Thanks also for the kind reviews—Darth Gladiator45**_


	15. Father & Son

Mara Jade arrived on Vjun and landed the Naboo Yacht that had been found on Geonosis which Lord Vader had confiscated it to add to his collection. Once it had been fully restored he had patiently taught Mara Jade how to operate the controls which were incredibly easy. Lord Vader was standing near the landing platform as Mara Jade exited.

"He's still unconscious, milord." Mara Jade stated as she bowed to Lord Vader.

"You have done well, Mara. Get some rest and something to eat. I will take care of my son."

"Thank you, milord." Mara Jade left the hanger bay and went to her quarters and after showering she ordered a small bowl of fruit to be delivered along with some cheese. Anne was in the training room working on her lightsaber skills; it was difficult as she did the painful maneuvers that her father had instructed.

Luke was carried to his room and laid on the bed with the utmost tender care, he was tucked under the covers and Lord Vader tousled the boy's blond hair that was so much like his own all those years ago.

Anne finished her lightsaber practice and ran to the indoor swimming pool to allow the warm water soothe her aching joints.

Luke awoke to find himself in a large bedroom; the bed he lay on was very comfortable as were the red silk sheets. He was incredibly thirsty and poured himself a glass of water swallowing it greedily. The last thing he remembered was Mara Jade pouring him a cup of hot herbal tea. He had a mild headache and she had given him some medicine to help. Obviously his trust was misplaced. Luke looked at his clothing and he was wearing black pajamas of very soft cotton. He went to the window and noted the dark green horizon with acid rain pouring from the clouds. "Well isn't this a pretty picture." Luke sardonically whispered to himself.

"Good evening, Luke." Mara knocked on the door.

"I thought you were my friend, Mara. I guess I was wrong to trust you."

Mara knew she had that coming so she didn't say anything in her defense.

"I'm still your friend, Luke. I just had to obey."

"Obey who? The emperor? Vader?"

"Yes."

"Thanks a lot Mara. Well I'll remember you when I'm dead."

"Lord Vader doesn't want you dead, Luke."

"How comforting! Let me guess he wants a freakin' family."

"Yes."

"You will watch your mouth, young one." Lord Vader intoned as he entered the room putting his hands on his hips.

Luke glared hard at the Dark Lord, "You have a lot of nerve to talk to me about cursing when Force-knows you've done far worse. You are one sick murdering son of a bi . . ." Luke found himself unable to finish his tirade as his voice was temporarily disabled.

"Watch your mouth; I will not tolerate cursing or insulting my mother."

Luke scoffed, "You had a mother? I'm surprised she didn't abort you, I would have encouraged her."

"Then you wouldn't be here either, son."

"I would consider that a good thing, _father_." Luke replied caustically.

The temperature in the room plummeted to record lows as Lord Vader's ire increased dramatically at his son's hurtful words. Luke noted that his wisps of breath burst forth with every breath and he physically started to shiver in sub-zero temperatures. Anne touched her father's hand and the warmth increased to normal levels.

"_Its okay, father, Luke doesn't mean it. He's confused and angry; he still thinks that you have murdered his father Anakin Skywalker. He doesn't understand, but deep down he wants too, give him some time."_ Anne soothed Lord Vader's angry feelings as only she could. Anne felt her father's hand gently lift her head and wipe a tear from her eye. Luke was fascinated by the seemingly gentleness that Lord Vader had for the little girl.

Anne stayed as Lord Vader and Mara left the room, Luke noted how sweet the girl was and wondered if it too was an act. Anne sat in front of the fireplace and took some kindling to start a fire to warm up the small bedroom chamber. Luke sat in the black leather wingback chair watching her and the fire.

"You don't say much do you, little girl."

"_I can't say anything at all, Luke. The Emperor took my voice and crushed it. I've been mute ever since."_ Anne noted with a great sadness.

"Yet you seem to care about Darth Vader, why is that?" Luke wondered.

"_He is my father. The Emperor has taken everything from him, his wife, his son, his humanity and demanded a steep price to be paid for his loyalty; mostly he took a part of his soul."_

"How is it that you know he is your father?"

"_I've always known; I felt it; I knew it even before he did."_

Luke listened as Anne told him her tale of being the Emperor's slave and the multiple beatings and the fateful day she lost her voice. Ascaron had saved her from the trash compactor and had taken her to Lord Vader's palace on Coruscant. She described her Force talents and abilities, including her ability to heal traumatic injuries, even old ones.

Luke found himself softening towards Lord Vader, he really did seem to be a victim in all this, but he still knew that Lord Vader was a powerful Sith and would be difficult to defeat, but now he wasn't so sure if he should.

"Anne, I really appreciate everything you have told me. I sense no deceit in you."  
Anne smiled weakly, _"I'll leave you to mediate it's about time for bed for me anyway."_

"One final question, Anne; do you ever test the waters with Lord Vader or do you just obey him without question."

"_No, I am allowed to be myself; sometimes I cause trouble with my pranks. Father is pretty forgiving, albeit strict. He hates it when people lie and curse, I once did a mind trick on a storm trooper and all he did was enter Lord Vader's chambers and keep repeating the words 'Echuta.' Fortunately for the storm trooper he was forgiven, but me, well let's just say that sitting a week later was still a problem. See ya." _Anne ran out of the room as she heard Luke chuckle softly.

"Young one, you are supposed to be in bed."

"_Yes, father. Come tuck me in?"_

Anne felt herself being levitated to her father's mask and he wagged his index finger at her. Anne was taken over Lord Vader's shoulder and carried to bed, holding on to his cloak.

Anne was tucked into bed and Lord Vader allowed her to hold onto his cloak as she went to sleep. She had told him it kept the nightmares away.

Luke noticed a tray of food being pushed into his room, it was all his favorite foods, nerf steak medium-rare; broccoli, potato, and fresh pears. He also had a glass of blue milk. _"Oh, brother; I could really go for a beer! I'm hardly a child anymore." _Luke sent to Lord Vader.

"_You are still growing, young one."_ Lord Vader responded telepathically.

xXx

Ascaron was questioned by high command about Luke's and Mara Jade's whereabouts. "Why are you asking me? I do not know, Mara Jade didn't confide in me."

"You are hiding something from us, Mr. Ascaron; we demand to know what it is." Mon Mothma firmly stated.

"I am not hiding anything, Ms. Mothma; I came to the rebellion willingly and without reservation, but if you rather not have me, I will return to my smuggler's life and leave you to yours." Ascaron stated and left the room even though he had not been dismissed.

Ascaron packed his bag and boarded his fighter and left for Vjun and Bast Castle. Lord Vader would not be pleased, but Ascaron didn't know what else to do.

xXx

Lord Vader stepped out of his room, he felt Luke's presence in the sparring room, and it seemed that he and Anne were bonding. When he saw Luke and Anne they were sitting across from each other comparing notes on their lightsabers. "I've never seen a purple blade before." Luke remarked.

"_Father found it years ago and when he gave me a large box full of crystals, this one called to me."_ Anne replied.

Luke sighed; it seemed strange that he would be talking to a nine year old child so casually about Darth Vader. Most children were terrified of him, but Anne was not.

Anne smiled and her face lit up with excitement as Lord Vader entered the room and she ran to him and hugged him as he squatted down to her level.

"Practicing young one?"

"_Well, not really. Luke came in to talk to me. He's curious as to what your plans are for him."_

"Well let's show him what you can do, Anne."

Anne jumped into the center of the ring and after bowing respectfully to both Luke and Lord Vader, she ignited her lightsaber and started going through her drills. The random shots from the training remotes fired at Anne as she continued her aggressive posturing. Lord Vader increased the speed and accuracy of one of the remotes and had it attack Anne's weak side which zapped her in the backside.

She glared at her father and ruefully rubbed her bottom. Luke laughed, he experienced the same while on the Falcon with Obi-Wan. Anne deactivated her lightsaber and as another shot was fired it froze in mid-air, seemingly stopping she then sent it back to her father and he was zinged in the upper thigh.

"Anne Marie." The dark Lord warned.

"_That's my name, don't wear it out!"_

Anne leapt from the ring onto a large crate and Force induced a run out of the training hall.

"She's very good, who's been training her?" Luke asked.

"Me." Lord Vader responded simply.

"I see as a Sith or just a Dark Jedi to do your bidding."

"Never assume anything Luke. Do your Jedi ways indicate any darkness in her at all?"

"No and I find that strange."

"The Jedi have strengths and so do the Sith; she's being trained in both disciplines."

"How is that possible? Sith rely on their hatred and anger to call upon the Force, besides they only care about themselves, father."

"If that were true of me; you would already either be dead or you would be a Sith, Luke."

"How comforting; so tell me Darth Vader, which side of the Force were you using when you murdered the Jedi, especially Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi? Luke questioned hatefully.

"I did not murder Anakin Skywalker; do not accuse me of crimes that I have not committed."

"Okay, Vader . . ."

"Lord Vader to you, do not speak disrespectfully to me." Lord Vader interrupted.

"Excuse me, Lord Vader, but you'll pardon me if I believe respect is earned not given."

"It is unwise to anger me, Luke."

"Unwise? Did the Jedi anger you is that why you murdered them? Why did you have to kill Obi-Wan? What did he ever do to you? He was a great man."

"He allowed himself to be killed. He confronted me and then gave up allowing himself to perish."

"You could have let him go."

"He did not wish it, he wanted to become one with the Force so he could become a ghost and haunt me."

Luke laughed. "Obi-Wan haunts you? That's hysterical."

Lord Vader rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Luke laughed until tears were pouring from his eyes.

"Are you quite through?" Lord Vader intoned with a bit of ire in his voice.

Luke smiled, "I'm sorry I just find it ironic that you thought that by killing Ben you would be forever rid of his presence."

Lord Vader sighed, "This is not going to be easy."

"What isn't going to be easy? If you think that I'm going to join you on the Dark Side you might as well kill me now." Luke replied.

"You are a stubborn, arrogant, naïve Jedi! Is that all you think about? I do not wish you to become a slave to Sidious or of the Dark Side. I lost everything the second I knelt to the Emperor. I thought that by joining him I could save my wife! The Jedi couldn't do it they could only give me empty platitudes about letting go and rejoice when loved ones join the Force."

Luke scoffed, "You had a wife? What in blazes did she ever see in you?"

"Luke Benjamin Skywalker!" Lord Vader bellowed.

Luke turned three different shades of red and stuttered, "How did you know my middle name? That's a secret that not even the Rebellion knows about! Krit! Don't say it so loudly!"

Lord Vader was amused by his son's antics and merely stated, "I will tell you when you accept me as your father." And with that Luke watched as Lord Vader strutted out of the sparring room. Luke crumbled to the floor with his head in his hands lost and confused. His middle name was rarely spoken even on the Farm; he only heard it a few times and had almost forgotten it entirely. He understood it now, for his name had meant, 'the right hand of the father.' Krit he was in some deep bantha poodoo now. So did Anakin Skywalker name him and that's how he knew? Too many long thoughts plagued the young Jedi as he sat there and pondered.

_**Author's Note:I took some obvious liberties with Luke's name but it seemed fitting to me. As always I do not own Star Wars, as I am merely playing in Lucas' galaxy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter—Darth Gladiator45.**_


	16. The Healing Begins

While Luke sat brooding, Obi-Wan appeared to him. "Hello, there."

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?" Luke asked astonished to be looking at his former master.

"You seem troubled, young Luke."

"Is it that obvious? How it is that Lord Vader knows my middle name? It's not written anywhere and it was barely mentioned when I was growing up. You lied to me Ben about Lord Vader, please tell me he is not my father, and please tell me that this is some sick plot to get me to join him."

Obi-Wan sighed and seemed to gather his fortitude before informing Luke of his heritage. "Anakin Skywalker was a good man and in all intents and purposes we were brothers. He and I complemented each other so succinctly, he knew all my strengths and weaknesses, and nobody knew me better. We often used to finish each other's sentences and during the Clone Wars were developed sign language of informing each other plan of attack. When he joined the Dark Side and Emperor Palpatine, a part of me died, especially when I had to cripple him on Mustafar. Unknowingly I played right into the Emperor's hands, Anakin was very powerful in the Force, and he could have taken on the Emperor if it weren't for me. It was the Emperor who made him wear that black suit he became Darth Vader completely. His betrayal not only of me but of his wife and of the Emperor fed his rage and his dependence of the Dark Side. It wasn't until he was discovered by Anne did he start to change. So yes, Luke, Lord Vader is your father, he is Anakin Skywalker. That is how he knows your middle name, he and Padmé chose your name. Anne is attempting to heal him so he can win his freedom. Once he is fully healed, the three of you will need to go see Yoda on Dagobah."

Luke was astonished by this turn of events and remained silent as he didn't know what to say. He meditated.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Luke answered the door to see an older woman standing there she was very short.

"Lord Vader asked me to come and take your measurements, Jedi Skywalker."

"For what?"

"New Jedi robes please let me inside."

"I am not going to join him." Luke admonished.

"I don't care Jedi Skywalker, Lord Vader asked me to do this and you will not prevent me from doing my job. I've been his seamstress for years, now let's get a move on I don't have all day to stand here and argue with you!" the old woman spat with much consternation.

Luke rolled his eyes and moved aside to let the old woman inside.

She stood on a crate and pulled out a measuring tape and a note pad to write down his measurements.

"I thought Lord Vader didn't need any new clothes."

"What you think all he wears is his armor? He's cloak does need to be replaced from time to time as does his cape. Besides when he's home he likes to relax in a robe. Nobody else can make clothes for him, believe me. He's too ornery."

"I heard that Ms. Strickland." Lord Vader stated as he entered the room.

"Sorry, milord you know it's the truth."

Luke sighed again wishing for the umpteenth time that he were with his friends instead of with a moody Sith Lord, a former assassin, and sweet little girl that seemed to have the uncanny knack of bringing the oddest group of people together under one roof.

"You wanted a picture of the Jedi Robes I want created for my son, Ms. Strickland." Lord Vader handed her a hologram of a young man of a twenty- something, with flowing blond hair and blue eyes, he also had a scar on the right-hand side of his face and long black glove.

"Who's that? Another Jedi you corrupted, Lord Vader?"

Ms. Strickland took the picture and left the room while the temperatures dropped.

Luke attempted to pull up his blanket around his body but felt himself unable to move. Lord Vader took once step towards his most defiant son, only his son could be so bold unfortunately it could mean his death if he managed to enrage the Emperor. Lord Vader allowed his son to continue to be defiant only because he cared very deeply for him and dare he admit it? He loved his son and his daughter Anne and even felt honor-bound to protect Mara Jade. Luke unfortunately didn't know this nor would he ever understand it.

Luke found himself flying towards his bed, most disconcerting feeling but he landed with a soft bump.

"Good night, tomorrow morning dress in the new robes that will be provided. You will start your training young one."

"No I will not. You can go to he. . ." Luke once again found himself unable to speak as he was about to curse.

"Take care young one, I will not warn you again, do not curse at me."

Luke glared hard at the Dark Lord, who seemingly returned the favor, "Do not think that your defiance will continue to be tolerated, Luke."

"What are you going to do, Daddy? Put me over your knee and spank me?" Luke sarcastically asked.

"Do not tempt me." Lord Vader pointed at Luke.

Luke was incredulous; surely he wouldn't go that far? After all, I am nearly twenty years old. He decided that sometimes discretion was the better part of valor and decided not to test the theory. He lay down and went to sleep.

Lord Vader heard his son's thoughts and as he left the room he couldn't help but to laugh for a moment. Anne was taking a long warm swim when Lord Vader entered the gymnasium. _"Watch this father!"_ Anne jumped out of the pool and went to the diving board and force-leapt into the air, bringing her legs to chest and wrapping her arms around them. _"Cannonball!"_ Anne yelled as she caused a huge wave of water completely drenching the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Lord Vader was none to amused he called a towel to his hand proceeded to dry himself. Anne immediately thought, "Uh-oh, I'm sorry." Anne dried herself off and saw Lord Vader looking at her with his hands on his hips.

"I do not appreciate you getting me all wet, young one."

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Anne sorrowfully sent.

"I forgive you Anne. Let's go."

"Can I do another lap?"

"No, you need your rest."

Anne sighed but followed her father out of the room and was taken to bed.

The next morning, Anne was sitting cross legged settee in her father's chambers, he was lying down. She was in deep healing trance as her father relaxed; he had a small oxygen tank at his side with the nose plugs pumping oxygen into his nearly dead lungs. Anne was slowly healing him; every minute out of that helmet was a small blessing, that Lord Vader was grateful. At the end of Anne's healing session he had recovered nearly one-half of his oxygen intakes. She tried to do more, but her father told her to give it a rest.

Anne sighed deeply and obeyed her father and gently pulled herself out of the healing trance.

As Lord Vader donned his mask back on his communication array lit up as Ascaron landed the ship. "I told that stubborn Corellian to remain with the rebels, what in the blazes is he doing here!" Lord Vader bellowed.

Ascaron noted the cold temperature and before he could even get a word out, he found himself being lifted off the ground most disconcerting sure, but at least he was able to breathe. Lord Vader scolded the man and propelled him across the room and landed hard in a chair. Ascaron remained silent as his boss continued his tirade. If it was one thing that Ascaron had learned rather quickly was to never, ever interrupt a Dark Lord of the Sith to allow them to say what they will and wait patiently.

When Luke awoke the next morning, he found a Jedi robe and cloak in his closet, specifically made for him. It was solid black with black leather tabards, black undershirt, and matching black boots made of fine leather. Luke sighed; he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, after all Lord Vader was his 'father' Luke was still incredulous at the sudden turn of events. The uniform was strangely comfortable and it fit him well. He wasn't so sure about the cloak though, it seemed too dark and oppressing. But when he put it on it was suddenly him when he looked into the full length mirror he saw a younger version of his father, similar to the one in the hologram. He sighed and left the room and went to find his father and he entered the conference room.

"Ascaron? You too?" Luke was confused had this man been a servant of the Dark Lord, too?

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this latest installment; thanks as always for the kind reviews. As always I do not own Star Wars I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	17. The Regrets of a Dark Lord

"Yes, Skywalker, I'm sorry but I had to obey Lord Vader." Ascaron noted.

"What are you doing here now? Finished spying for the Empire?" Luke sarcastically asked.

"Well, yes. But they demanded to know where you and Mara Jade were. I couldn't tell them, so I left."

Lord Vader said nothing as he looked at Luke; he was definitely his father's son, even if he were a bit shorter than he was. Anne ran to Luke and hugged him, _"You look very handsome, Luke."_

"Anne, you should be studying." Lord Vader declared.

"_Yes, I know; but I had to see Luke."_

"Return young one. You will see Luke later."

"_Oh, come on! Don't be such a killjoy!"_ Anne projected as she added a slight whine in her communication.

"Anne Marie Skywalker, do not be defiant, go do as I have asked." Lord Vader ordered as he raised his voice.

"_Bye Luke!"_ Anne ran out of the room and returned to her studies.

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'm really surprised she puts up with such an ornery, temperamental, Dark Lord of the Sith." Luke sarcastically replied.

"Ascaron go get something to eat and fix your ship, I will have another mission for you. Luke let's go." Lord Vader grabbed Luke's upper arm and followed Lord Vader into the training room.

Luke was thrown his lightsaber and was shocked when Lord Vader activated his blood red blade.

"No."

"Defend yourself."

"I am not going to fight you, I refuse."

Luke tossed his lightsaber onto the mat.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses."

"I am not going to fight you."

Luke avoided the dance that his father wanted him to partake.

Mara Jade saw Luke avoid Lord Vader's blade several rounds before she picked up her lightsaber and ignited the purple blade.

"Your father is an excellent swordsman, Luke. You could learn a lot from him." Mara Jade fought him and it was strange Luke couldn't sense any animosity from either of them. Even their lightsabers weren't on full power; if this was real battle Luke was certain that his father's lightsaber would be able to cut off limbs. Luke only sensed a slight sense of seriousness and even a bit of banter. Luke picked up his lightsaber and decided to join the fray. Lord Vader backed out and watched as Mara and Luke continued to fight. He gave bits of advice to the both of them, about proper balance, stance, blocking and sparring. Luke even felt his father's touch on his hands to show proper hold of the lightsaber. It first unnerved him to be so close to this infamous Dark Lord of the Sith.

Anne couldn't resist anymore, she loved sparring with both Mara and her father. Despite the earlier warning to study she ignited her own blade and stung Lord Vader in his backside. Luke and Mara Jade laughed hysterically falling down in fact rolling around on the mats as Lord Vader glared down at his daughter with his hands on his hips. Anne smiled sheepishly up at her father and knew that was in for a heavy scolding. But in a way it had been worth it, it broke up the tension and the now it seemed Luke had finally let his guard down around his heart and mind. Anne tried to remember this as she was escorted to her room by a rather indignant father and Sith Lord.

Luke and Mara continued laughing, "Did you see that she actually got the drop on him. Do you know how hard that is?"

"I can imagine." Luke laughed and then grew serious.

"He isn't going to hurt her is he?" Luke was concerned.

"No. He loves her, Luke. She'll be fine, I'm sure we will see her later."

Luke and Mara continued to talk as they lightly sparred. Once they finished, Mara showed him to the showers.

Anne was indeed scolded and heavily at that, she knew what was coming but she tried to put it off for as long as possible. Anne looked at him with sorrowful eyes, even let a few tears come out, but nothing ever changed his mind.

"To become a Jedi it takes a most serious mind, a sense of self-discipline, and control. It seems my dearest you lack in the self-discipline department rather shamefully. It is of my opinion that you need to learn to listen to those who are wiser than you. It is never wise to sting anyone in the backside with a lightsaber. A lightsaber is a tool that most always be treated with respect of its deadly power, you must learn this. Do you understand young one?"

"_Yes, father I do."_

Luke was sitting in his room meditating when he felt Anne's pain and her shame. He continued to follow the tendril of specific force energy, Lord Vader was spanking her. Not very hard but not exactly gently either, enough to make a point and Anne was laid gently on her bed. Luke sighed, her sacrifice would not be in vain, he would learn from Lord Vader, whatever he wanted to teach him. He didn't truly sense any deceit from the Dark Lord, he wasn't entirely evil, but more along the lines of chaotic good. He wasn't pure either; he began to wonder if Lord Vader had ever been pure and innocent.

"No, my son, I've never been pure or innocent, even when I was a youngling." Lord Vader interrupted Luke's meditation as he entered the room and sat across the way from him.

"Show me, Lord Vader, make me understand, please." Luke pleaded.

"It will not be easy the visions I am about to show you, Luke. They are likely to disturb you greatly."

Luke nodded hesitantly but joined his father in meditation the beginning visions that he saw were very beautiful. He saw a young boy approximately nine years old looking at a young woman named Padmé. He saw Anakin win the pod race and his freedom. The young boy was crying as he left his mom. The tall Jedi master who spoke to him kindly; Qui-Gon was his name. He met a younger man named Obi-Wan without the beard.

Luke felt his father's pain and joy; he also saw the terrible night that his beloved mom, Shmi had died in his arms. He felt the rage, the sorrow, the fear take full control of him as he struck down all of the sand people in the entire village including women and children. Luke was sickened; this however would only be the beginning of his father's descent into darkness. He saw the day that Anakin and Padmé had married secretly; the start of the Clone Wars and the loss of Anakin's right arm, it being replaced with a metal cybernetic appendage. Luke watched with horror as the Sith Count Dooku was brutally decapitated. Anakin saving Obi-Wan, landing the General's ship, and then darkness taken a hold of Anakin as he knelt to the Emperor who promised to save his wife from death if he would join him. Anakin becoming Lord Vader, murdering all the Jedi including the younglings, going to Mustafar to wipe out the Separatists; his fateful duel with Obi-Wan; losing his legs and his other arm then being left for dead by his friend, his brother; Emperor Palpatine 'rescuing' him. While fully conscious and being told repeatedly that he must use his pain to make him stronger through the Force. That it was the Jedi's fault for maiming him and leaving him to die. Lord Vader rose and asked about Padmé, the Emperor lying to him saying that he murdered his own wife. The agony, the fear of loss, the hatred solidified him in the throes of the Dark Side. Luke was about to be overwhelmed, when Lord Vader showed him Anne, his savior, she had managed to poke a hole through his darkness and start him down the path of the light once again.

Luke didn't know what to do; he wanted to yell at his father but at the same time tell him that he loved him and wanted to be accepted by this man. Luke didn't know why he did it, but for some odd reason he felt that he had to do it.

Luke gently crawled into Lord Vader's lap felt the need to be hugged. Something felt very right to Lord Vader when he put his arms around the farm boy. The love he had for his son burst forth and it was the brightness of several suns beating down upon them. Luke at last had found his father, "Anakin Skywalker," inside the dark shadow of Lord Vader.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know, I know; this chapter is painfully sappy, but the words and actions just flowed out of me. Thanks again for all those reviewed, I'm glad you are enjoying this story.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	18. Dire Consequences of Taunting a Sith Lor

_**Chapter Dedication to Poet317: there's a surprise for you at end of this chapter, hope you enjoy.—DG45**_

Ascaron was sent to the planet of Nar Shaddaa to see about a plastic surgeon, obviously Lord Vader couldn't just walk into a medical clinic or else he would terrify not only the patients but the hospital staff as well. He also communicated with his crew of the Executor. Admiral Piett and General Veers had always been loyal to Lord Vader as was most of the staff; the men who were only loyal to the Emperor were transferred to the other ships or to Imperial Garrisons on distant planets. If it became necessary Lord Vader had a hidden ace up his sleeve, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to do it, but if the Empire were to completely fall apart without another government to take its place then entire galaxy would fall into anarchy and chaos. That wouldn't be good for the Rebellion or the Empire.

Luke was amazed by the high level of patience Lord Vader had with him. He rarely raised his voice, not that he really needed to, his appearance was still very intimidating. Anne had restored nearly full capacity of Lord Vader's lungs; he could now take off the helmet for hours at a time. When Luke saw his father's naked face he almost felt pity, but if there was one emotion that Lord Vader and Anakin Skywalker hated it was pity. He quickly squashed the feeling and instead saw a strong man that had literally saw hell and managed to tell the tale. His eyes held all the emotion anyway. "Quit looking at me and get back to work, Luke." Lord Vader ordered.

"Sorry, I was just . . ."

Lord Vader rolled his eyes at his son, exasperated.

"You and I have the same color eyes." Luke shyly admitted.

"Yes I know."

Luke smiled and returned to lifting several pieces of heavy equipment into the air.

Anne entered the training room with her data pad in hand. She handed it to Lord Vader and practiced lifting a cushion and throwing it at Luke.

"Anne, stop that." Luke asked.

She did the same thing. Luke managed to hold all the containers in the air as she felt herself being lifted as well. Anne starting turning somersaults in the air.

Lord Vader studied the data pad and lowered Anne to the floor and handed her the pad. "You have some corrections to make young one."

Anne sighed, _"I hate this."_ As she scooted out of the room before she felt her father take a swipe at her behind. _"Ha, missed me!"_ Anne ran out.

xXx

The former chef at the Imperial Palace was washing dishes and getting ready to close up for the night when a visitor came into the diner.

"Ascaron, what are you doing here?" Robinson asked pleasantly surprised.

"I'm here to see you my friend, how's business?"

"It's doing pretty good, how about some coffee?"

"Yes that sounds great." Ascaron smiled as Robinson poured two cups of coffee and sat across from Ascaron after locking the doors.

"How's our mutual friend doing?"

"He's doing well; his daughter sure is keeping him on his toes. He has recently found his son and is training him in the family business as his protégé. The boy is a fast learner."

"There's another friend of ours that seems to be stirring up some lizards in the onyx moon. He is a direct competitor to our friend; it seems that this competitor is after our friend's family, specifically the protégé. Only wants the protégé alive, and if the father of this protégé should interfere, he will be assassinated by the lizard of the onyx moon."

Ascaron knew exactly what Robinson was talking about the Emperor was sending Prince Xizor of the Black Sun Syndicate to take Luke and eliminate Lord Vader.

"Mm, interesting indeed; however, this lizard wouldn't be wise to interfere in our friends business, it might be the last thing he does before asphyxiates in the most unpleasant way possible."

"True." Robinson took a sip of his coffee and looked Ascaron, it appeared he something more to ask.

"I know I make a mean pot of coffee, Ascaron, but I ask what really brings you here."

"Another of our mutual friends is working with a healer and will soon be able to leave the Imperial hospital; they have found a donor to give our friend Anakin his life back. He has suffered so and lost so much. But now he wishes to find someone who can competently heal scar tissue and remove it. Also retrofit him with more life-like limbs, specifically legs and one arm. He is well known and wishes that this be done in complete anonymity."

Robinson smiled, "Yes, I believe I know just the perfect surgeon and I know our friend isn't prejudiced."

"What's his name?"

"Dr. Eeth Koth, he specializes in tattoos but I also believe he can help your friend with scar removal. Let me contact him first and I'll set up an appointment. You can stay with me or if you have other arrangements?"

"No, that's fine. I'll join you, if I'm not imposing."

"No you are not my friend."

Robinson locked up for the night and Ascaron followed him to his apartment.

xXx

Luke and Mara Jade dueled with each other, while Lord Vader looked on hardly saying anything. He was sitting on the bench watching as the two went at it. Only offering words of encouragement and correction of technique, both of them he observed were vicious warriors. As practice continued, Mara Jade lay on her back defeated. "Good. You both are excused to shower and get ready for dinner."

Lord Vader left the sparring room, Anne had made the necessary corrections in her math homework and the data pad was sitting on his desk.

"Lord Vader, there's an incoming transmission."

"Patch it through."

"Lord Vader, I've found a physician through our mutual friend, Robinson. It seems that there is a certain lizard looking for your protégé.

"Mm not surprised. Set up an appointment for me a week from tonight midnight local time."

"Milord, that's such a late hour, are you sure?"

"Yes, Ascaron; just arrange it. Pay him double if you must."

"Certainly, see you later."

Lord Vader turned off the hologram and heard loud whooping and hollering just outside his office door. Luke and Anne were sitting on the floor in the darkened corridor, running back and forth and sliding on the newly waxed black floor in socks.  
"Luke and Anne get back to your quarters and go get ready for dinner, what's the matter with you too, acting like children."

"_Father, I am a child."_ Anne reminded him.

"Luke isn't and should not encourage such disgraceful behavior in you Anne."

"_But it was my idea."_ Anne replied.

"I do not care, Luke if you are bored there are several ships that could use some maintenance work."

"I'm not bored, really I'm not! I'll just um, go you know, get ready for dinner."

Anne entered her room and proceeded to send telepathic messages to Luke.

"_Father you learn to love him, I just wish he would let up, you know? Why does he have to be so damn strict anyway?"_

"_It's because he was an old-school Jedi and Sith; they are born to have no sense of humor; only duty that's it."_

"_Yea, tell me about it. We need to let him release his funny side. Do you want to prank him?"_

"_I don't have a death wish, Anne. Pranks and Dark Lords of the Sith do not go together. It's akin to putting nitro and glycerin together."_

"_It'll be fun, come on." Anne coerced._

"_What do you have in mind?" Luke wondered._

"_Just keep him occupied okay?"_

After dinner, Luke asked to be taken to the bridge to occupy Lord Vader while Anne and Mara Jade sneaked into the Dark Lord's chambers.

"You know if we get caught. . ."

"_Don't worry, Luke's got father occupied at the bridge."_

Luke asked all sorts of questions and even talked to Admiral Piett, who patiently described his duties.

After about thirty minutes, Lord Vader needed to leave, "Come on, let's allow the crew to do their jobs."

"_Anne, we are heading down to our quarters."_

"_Stall him! He can't come yet!"_

"_How the hell am I supposed to do that?"_

"_I don't care! Just do it."_

Luke was at a quandary as to what to do, so he lifted his father's lightsaber off his belt and turned it on, "Mm what a pretty red blade. This one is very similar to mine."

"Give it back, son." Lord Vader had his hand out.

"Oh, come on. You have my old one, let me keep this one."

"No. It is mine, give back right now."

"You don't share much do you?"

"A lightsaber is a part of your personality and it becomes a part of your identity. When you have become fully trained in its use, I will allow you to carry your own."

Luke backed away ever so slowly.

"Luke, I am not playing. Give me my lightsaber or else there will be consequences. . ."

Luke deactivated the blade and an impish grin came across the boys face.

"Don't even think about it, my son."

Luke gathered up the Force and ran down the corridor. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, sighed deeply and stalked his only son as only he could, slowly and methodically. Luke managed to hide in the medical wing, until he felt his father's presence. He bolted out of the supply room door and managed to almost get away until Dr. Kelvin came out of his office ready to scold the young man, when he crashed into him.

"Sorry." Luke embarrassed helped the Doctor to his feet and then tried to run again, but saw the heavy black leather glove holding him in place.

"I have you now." Luke tried so hard to get out from Lord Vader's grip to no avail. The lightsaber was snatched from Luke's hand and he struggled against the Dark Lord.

"Do not make me carry you son, it would prove to be most embarrassing."

Luke felt a righteous fire of indignation consume him as he yelled, "You wouldn't dare!"

Lord Vader smiled beneath his mask and hoisted the young boy over his shoulder as Luke beat his father's back until his hands started to hurt.

"You have much to learn young one, I will be glad to teach you these lessons. It seems you are a slow learner, but that's okay, I have plenty of patience to deal with you."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Luke yelled.

"Such an errant child, that really needs to be put in his place."

"Put in my place? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Watch your mouth, son."

"You ain't gonna put me in my place!"

"We shall see."

Luke didn't like where this was headed, he caught wisps of laughter as Lord Vader seemingly took the most crowded corridors on this force-saken ship. Even Admiral Piett smiled at Luke's misfortune. Eventually they arrived in Luke's quarters, "You should learn to make your bed and put your clothes away." Lord Vader as he pushed the clothing onto the floor and sat on edge of Luke's bed, placing the young Jedi across his knee.

"You seriously lack in self-discipline Luke Benjamin Skywalker. I guess I've been far too lenient here lately."

"Lenient? You're kidding me right? You're lenient? I hate to see what you call strict!"

Luke noted that he wasn't on his feet that he was lying over Lord Vader's lap as they talked. It was the most disconcerting feeling the boy has ever felt, the last time he had been in this precarious position was when . . .

_**FLASHBACK**_

Luke had been forbidden to take the swoop bike to Anchorhead; he was only ten years old at the time. He had been grounded for a week. It was his best friend's birthday though; he just had to get away from the farm. He had sneaked out late that night and went to Biggs's birthday bash. When he returned, his Uncle Owen started swinging the leather strap. Aunt Beru tried desperately to intervene, but once Uncle Owen had his mind set on something, nobody was going to change his mind. _**End of Flashback**_

Luke struggled to get off Lord Vader's lap to no avail, the large hand descended and Luke cried out. "Nooooooo. Please I'm too old for this."

"Never too old to be taught a valuable lesson on taunting a Sith Lord; you should be grateful I cannot shoot out lightning bolts."

Anne looked at Mara Jade who also felt Luke's pain and humiliation.

"Um, let's forgo this shall we?" Mara Jade suggested.

Anne nodded her head affirmatively and the two cleaned up the soapy water with mops and buckets and just in time for Lord Vader to enter his quarters.

Luke's behind felt like it was three sizes too large and he thought the pain he received from Uncle Owen's strap was unreal. Luke decided that from here on out he would never take Lord Vader's lightsaber again or taunt him. Somethings just aren't worth the price.

Luke tried to meditate to heal himself until he received a telepathic message, _"Do not make me come back in there and reaffirm the same lesson, Luke."_

Luke was completely horrified, "Yes, sir." He mumbled frightened of the prospect. He lay on his bed still amazed that he had just been most thoroughly spanked by his own father.

_**Author's note: Okay, first thank you to all you kind reviewers for chapter 17; I was completely caught off guard and I'm glad you guys really enjoyed it. Just goes to show that once again I am my own worst critic. I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters therein.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	19. Punished for Treason

_**Warning: Anne gets recaptured by our favorite villain, Darth Sidious; so a few of the passages will be dark and angst filled. If such things disturb you email me and I will give you the g-rated version. Thanks for reading, Darth Gladiator45**_

Anne finished healing Lord Vader's lung capacity to pre-Mustafar levels, the Dark Lord was pleased. He trained almost exclusively with the young Jedi healer as Mara Jade and Luke continued to work together through their Jedi calisthenics and swordplay.

Lord Vader removed his helmet and mask and his entire suit and entered the shower. After showering, he pulled on a black robe and sat on in his recliner, putting his feet up.

"Greetings, Chosen One." Qui-Gon appeared to him.

Lord Vader sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "Do not call me that, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon ignored Lord Vader's indignation as he continued to describe the next part of Luke and Mara Jade's training should involve Master Yoda.

"You want me to send my son and Mara Jade to that closed-minded, arrogant, green troll? Are you crazy?"

"No, consider it a final trial for their knighthood."

"Yoda never approved my training what makes you think he would approve of the job I've done with both my son and Mara Jade? He would merely tell them that they aren't good enough to be considered Jedi Knights and crush both of their spirits."

"Master Yoda wouldn't do that, Anakin. He has realized the errors of his ways; he knew that he failed not only you but Obi-Wan as well. They put too much of a burden on your young shoulders while at the same time distrusting you to do the right thing. It was something that Darth Sidious knew and that's why he would always be there for you, in his own sick, perverted way. That's why it was so easy to turn you from an honorable, Jedi Knight to an honorable Sith Lord. If honor can be used in the same sentence as a Sith which I believe in your case it fits. Trust in the Force, Anakin." Qui-Gon faded into the Force.

What to do about his daughter, Anne? If he did send Luke and Mara Jade to seek Yoda out, he couldn't very well send her with them.

Anne was dreaming of a pleasant field of flowers and gorgeous waterfalls. She felt free from all burdens and though she couldn't talk in reality, in her dreams and mediations she could hear the dulcet tones of her own voice. She was sitting amongst the flowers and was weaving a wreath of flowers. Her dress was a dark purple and made of a fine silk. As she placed the wreath on her head she felt a dark, cold, foreboding presence shatter her dream.

"_There you are my slave; how is Lord Vader treating his daughter?"_ Emperor Palpatine taunted he approached the young girl and when Anne looked down she was wearing a shabby black dress and there were no shoes on her feet. Palpatine laughed gleefully as Anne remembered her place and quickly prostrated herself.

"_Yes you do remember your place don't you, young one. That is good. The beatings won't be as severe if you do remember who owns you."_

Anne didn't respond she didn't even cry out as he mentally attacked her ripping out her pleasant memories and instead replacing them with dark sinister memories of being the Emperor's slave. _"Now, go to Lord Vader and order that he surrender you to me or else I will destroy you in the most painfully way possible. You will suffer greatly for your insolence and death will not touch you until I'm ready to send it your way. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, my master."_

"_Good girl. I hope you remember your lashings and the pain I loved so inflicting on you."_ Anne awoke and her sheets were soaking wet with sweat from her vivid nightmare. She knew that Lord Vader would never surrender her to the Emperor voluntarily. Anne wrote a long letter to Lord Vader, her father, thanking him for all that he taught her. She wrapped herself up in his cloak and disappeared, there was a storm trooper guarding the hanger bay; she mind-tricked the guard to take her to the Imperial Center to surrender.

"Bye, father; I love you." Anne cried as the shuttle entered hyperspace.

Lord Vader was startled out of his meditation as the bond that he had with Anne was gone. He quickly left his quarters, not caring that he was only wearing his black silk pajamas and robe. He ran to Anne's quarters and saw a neatly made bed; her favorite teddy bear was missing as was his cloak that she told him kept away nightmares. He saw a piece of parchment written in her fine handwriting.

_Father,_

_By the time you get this I will be gone. The Emperor has requested my presence. I must go before him or you will lose everything including Luke. I will always remember the warm feelings of affection, the wonderful food, and the softness of your touch even when you had to discipline me. I love you and once the Emperor has properly seen to my punishment for treason and for running away, I'm sure I will see you on the other side; Proud to be your daughter, always. Anne-Marie Skywalker._

Lord Vader felt the prickling of tears start in his eyes and even though it had been several years since he's had a full cry. He fell to his knees and sobbed loudly and sent waves of despair through the Force so strong that even non-force sensitives felt it. Luke and Mara Jade burst through Anne's bedroom to find Lord Vader holding the letter. Both of them read it and at the same time said, "We will get her back."

xXx

Anne's ship landed at the Imperial Palace and she shuddered in fear and cold as the red robed guard escorted her to the Emperor. It was a dark stormy night with rain thoroughly drenching her. He was seated in his chair as the lone slave approached him and quickly prostrated herself at his chair.

"Welcome home, I've been expecting you."

Anne didn't respond even when the Emperor squatted next to her, touching her head. "You seem very healthy and you've grown very powerful as a Jedi healer. It's a shame that you cannot heal yourself of your own particular infirmity." Anne felt the familiar fingers of evil in her mind, wanting to desperately pluck out her thoughts.

"Your shields are very strong, lower them, now."

Anne refused; her thoughts of her father would remain sealed. She cried as she felt the familiar Dark Force Lightning stinging her with pure hatred and anger.

She eventually passed out from the agony and was taken to her all too familiar cell. Anne awoke the next morning and immediately pulled out her diary and quickly wrote all her memories of her father and training to serve as a permanent record of her happy times. She knew that now as the Emperor's slave, there would only be despair, anger, hatred, beatings, chores, and minimal food. She quickly hid the diary as she felt the Emperor's majordomo approach her cell. Anne was grabbed and tears flowed easily as her arm began to bruise. She prostrated to the Emperor and allowed him full access to her memories of her father. "Good girl, now I shall remove these pleasant memories of your father and you will earn new memories of anguish as you are publicly whipped for treason. You might be able to earn your right to live, if you survive."

"_You mean the right to merely exist, my master; for I fully lived when I was with my father."_

Anne was taken to the Imperial arena and felt the pure hatred of all those surrounding her as she was chained between two posts. After the Emperor's announcement of his edict the whipping was carried out. For each lash, the Anne lost one precious memory as the Emperor was using the whipping as a distraction to pull all of Anne's memories out of her psyche. She cried and though she had no voice screams was heard as Force echoes. The memories being ripped out of her head hurt worse than the beating itself.

xXx

Luke and Mara Jade were sent to Dagobah even after arguing with Lord Vader desperately.

"You two aren't ready to face down the Emperor he is more powerful than you realize. I will take care of this if I have to I will contact the Rebellion. Now get going!" Lord Vader bellowed.

xXx

Ascaron arranged the meeting with Dr. Koth and the surgery went off without a hitch. Lord Vader had a new arm and two new legs that were more aesthetically pleasing. He had kept his original arm that he had rebuilt after the Clone Wars he was rather attached to it; he pulled on a long black leather glove.

"Please stay healthy, Anakin." Dr. Koth smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Koth for everything." Lord Vader gave him a credit slip worth more than one million credits, "If you need references, let me know."

"Thank you."

xXx

Anne awoke the next morning, laying flat on her stomach. _"He taught me a good lesson, I won't run away again."_ Anne cried. Her stomach rumbled as her hunger had not been sated in at least four days. She did drink large quantities of water.

The Emperor smiled most evilly as he realized not only did he remove all her former memories of her life with Lord Vader, but actually managed to remove her identity as well. She didn't even remember her name, it was almost too perfect. Anne pulled the black cloak around her tiny frame as well as her teddy bear. _"I'm hungry, bear. Maybe if I'm good master will feed me. I try to please him, but it's hard."_

Anne saw her door open and she folded the cloak and put it under the black slab that served as her bed. She entered the Emperor's chambers and saw he was eating breakfast. She immediately prostrated, "So faithful and loyal and yet incredibly unworthy. What is your name, child?"

Anne struggled to answer to even remember, but no answer was forthcoming.

"_Slaves have no names, milord. We have no identities; we exist to serve those more powerful than ourselves."_

"That's a good answer, if only I could believe you."

"_Please, please, believe me milord. I'll do anything you ask_." Anne desperately pleaded.

xXx

The Red Guard who worked with Lord Vader secretly tended the young girl's wounds and gave her a bit of warm soup loaded with protein and vegetables. The Emperor would be leaving for his trip to newest Death Star construction site and left Anne behind after giving her another brutal beating that would take weeks for her to fully recover. Lord Vader had sent Ascaron to announce his eminent arrival to the Rebellion.

"Do you remember how to read, young one?" the Red Guard asked.

"_No, I don't know how to read or write. I can scrub floors real good though and take my beatings without crying."_

The Red Guard healed Anne's multiple wounds with bacta and gently changed her dressings.

"Do you remember Lord Vader?"

"_No, who's that? Do I serve him too?"  
_The Red Guard sighed, "No." Anne finished eating her soup and curled up on the floor.

"You need to sleep on the bed, dear."

"_I ain't worthy."_ Anne replied.

The Red Guard lifted her onto the bed and the second her head hit the pillow she was asleep. He contacted Lord Vader via an old Jedi transmission code.

"Meet me on Executor near Sullust, bring the child. Do not fail me." The Red Guard had slipped a bit of tranquilizer into her soup. He packed in a small knapsack of clothing and Anne's private effects including her diary and her bear.

xXx

Luke and Mara Jade watched as the venerable Master Yoda died and became one with the Force. They immediately contacted Lord Vader and he told him to come to Sullust for a first time meeting between the Rebellion and the Empire. Both sides agreed that the Death Star must be destroyed and with it the Emperor. Mon Mothma and Leia were incredibly skeptical when they saw Lord Vader approach them waving a white flag.

"What is he up to? I don't trust him as far as I can pick him up and fling him." Leia whispered.

"You are correct Princess Leia; in my experience trust is something that is earned not given." Lord Vader replied.

He then looked at Ascaron, and the whole room was shocked to the core as Lord Vader removed his helmet and his mask and stood before them as Anakin Skywalker.

"The Hero with No Fear." Mon Mothma was speechless.

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter; thanks for all the great reviews and suggestions, this tale hasn't ended as of yet.--Darth Gladiator45. **_


	20. Empire vs Rebellion

Lord Vader sat across the briefing table with Ascaron, Luke and Mara Jade. The table was very quiet as both sides were hesitant to speak as they had been on opposite sides of this conflict for so many years. Lord Vader excused himself as he received an urgent call on his commlink. The Red Guard was arriving on the Executor.

"Lady Mothma and distinguished Rebellion Commanders, I must excuse myself as I have to see to my daughter's needs."

"You think we are just going to allow you to walk out of here Lord Vader? You are up to something everyone here knows it. Once you have used us for your dark maniacal purposes you will destroy us." Leia Organa hotly protested.

"Well, milady, if you do not believe me, you are more than welcome to join me."

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you alone, then you have lost it."

Lord Vader thought for a moment, "Then bring that smuggler Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca. Luke and Mara will remain here if that makes you feel any better."

"I don't trust you."

"I haven't given you any reason to trust me, Princess Leia. Your passion and your anger are completely justified, in fact you remind me of a lady I knew long ago."

xXx

Anne awoke in a medical bay she was laying on her side with a soft feather pillow tucked under her head. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" Lord Vader's private physician Dr. Kelvin asked.

"_Where am I?"_ Anne telepathically asked.

"You are on board the Executor. Your father has been worried about you."

"_I don't have a father, I'm a slave to the Emperor, and he's going to beat me again, when he finds that I escaped. Please send me back so that way he won't know I'm gone and if does find out maybe he'll be forgiving."_

Dr. Kelvin didn't say anything more and instead watched as she tried to leap from bed. _"I can't be here, please let me go. I'm not allowed to sleep on a bed or have a pillow. He'll beat me if he finds that I've been treated like royalty. I don't want another beating, its bad enough he makes me go without meals. Please, please."_ Anne sent a strong plea through the Force that Lord Vader felt the desperation of not wanting to displease her Emperor she was absolutely terrified of him. Princess Leia watched as the Dark Lord paled and ordered his pilot to hurry.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Lord Vader." The young ensign was lifted out of the pilot's chair and watched as Lord Vader pushed the throttle as far as it would go and immediately docked in his private hanger bay. Everyone on board gave Lord Vader wide berth as he exited the ship and literally ran using the Force to enhance his speed. Anne was sitting on the bed sobbing.

"Where did his Lordship go? Are we supposed to wait around for him?" Han Solo asked as they left the shuttle. "Come with me and I will escort you to the medical bay." Admiral Piett offered.

Lord Vader entered the medical bay and as Anne continued to beg and plead.

"Lord Vader, she has no memory of you she doesn't even know her name her identity has been seemingly erased. She only remembers being a slave and the multiple beatings. She doesn't even feel worthy to be treated humanely."

Lord Vader nodded his head and entered his private hospital room. Anne was terrified. She didn't remember anything. Except one thing had been left a fake memory of also having to be subservient to not only the Emperor but to Lord Vader as well. Darth Sidious knew that it would crush Anakin's spirit to have his own daughter afraid of him. _"Milord."_ Anne immediately leapt from the bed and prostrated herself to him.

"Rise."

Anne knelt but kept her head lowered not daring to look into his eyes.

Lord Vader would have to start all over again; he would have to regain her trust and her love. She had no memory of who she was or all that he had taught her.

"What's your name?" Lord Vader questioned.

"_I have no name, milord."_

"Everyone has a name, tell me young one."

Anne cried, _"I have no identity, milord. I live only to serve and to get my daily beatings. I try to be pleasing; I'll go without my meals."_

Anne struggled as Lord Vader picked her up and gently holding her and looking into her sunken blue eyes. "You need not be afraid, young one; he will not hurt you again."

"_He's good to me; sometimes he lets me eat his scraps."_

"Dr. Kelvin, may I take her to my quarters?"

"Yes, it is safe to do so, but don't let her walk the long distance, she still needs to regain her strength."

Han Solo, Princess Leia and Chewbacca was mesmerized as they watch theirenemy treat this young girl with such tenderness and even Leia could feel the love he had for this young girl, she wasn't sure how or why, but she felt the strong emotions emanating from Lord Vader.

Anne cried as Lord Vader carried her he could feel her intense fear the bond that they once shared was a wasteland of emotional debris, she really didn't remember who she was and all that she had accomplished. Admiral Piett asked Lord Vader if the visitors could follow him to his quarters.

"Yes, Admiral Piett if they wish."

Han Solo cocked his eyebrow at Princess Leia, "Yes Han I know you are just dying to find out how Lord Vader lives, and we will go so you can see how dark and depressing it really is."

Lord Vader sat in his favorite recliner while still holding Anne on his lap. Han, Princess Leia and Chewbacca were amazed. The sitting room was richly appointed but simplistic. There was rare Alderaan crystal glasses with a matching decanter filled with rare Corellian Whisky. "Go ahead, Han, pour yourself a glass." Lord Vader offered when he saw Han looking hungrily at the Whisky.

"He is still on duty." Princess Leia angrily stated.

"Since when did that ever stop me, your highness?" Han scoffed as he poured himself a small glass.

"Do you want one too?"

"No. Maybe later, Admiral Piett would you go ahead and order a meal for us? I have my hands full currently."

"_I make you a meal, milord."_ Anne jumped down and ran to the kitchen. Lord Vader followed her.

"She doesn't say much, does she?" Han Solo remarked.

"The Emperor crushed her larynx she can only communicate through telepathy." Lord Vader informed him.

Princess Leia gasped, "That's awful."

Anne was found kneeling on the floor; the scene would have been comical if Anne didn't feel like she was going to pay a steep price for her incompetence. Apparently she had attempted to pull down the flour from the shelf and the bag burst leaving her with a ghostly appearance.

"_I'm sorry, milord. Please don't beat me too hard. I go without dinner."_ Anne immediately prostrated to Lord Vader's boots.

Anne felt herself being lifted to her feet, Lord Vader smiled at the flour covered girl, and she looked exactly like a ghost. Strange sounds were heard echoing from the kitchen, it sounded like laughter. Both Han and Leia ran to the kitchen and saw flour scattered on the floor a young girl and a Dark Lord of the Sith having a flour fight. Leia and Han looked at each other quizzically "What's this?"

Anne scooped up some flour and smashed it on Lord Vader's head. He laughed and it was highly contagious. Leia and Han Solo started laughing as well and joined in on the flour fight. When Admiral Piett entered the kitchen he saw two rebellion leaders rolling on the floor with his boss Lord Vader and young Anne. This wasn't something that he was used to seeing and he didn't think he would ever get over the shock of this event for the rest of his life.

"Milord, dinner is served. But you might want to clean up first."

"Thank you Admiral Piett. Send us some cleaning droids to clean this up, okay?"

"Yes, milord."

Leia was amazed being helped up by this very strange Dark Lord.

"Princess Leia, would you mind helping Anne getting a bath?"

"No I don't mind." Princess Leia offered her hand to the young girl who accepted it willingly.

Anne lowered herself in the warm water and she began to cry.

"Anne, honey, what's wrong?" Leia gently brushed away her tears.

"_I ain't worthy; when the Emperor finds me he's going to beat me."_

"I'm sure Lord Vader won't let anything happen to you sweetie. Its strange but he loves you."

"_I don't know why, what makes me so special, Princess Leia? I'm just a stupid slave, I don't deserve this."_

"Obviously, Lord Vader doesn't believe that. He is a man of deep convictions if he felt you were unworthy then he wouldn't care about you or love you."

Anne felt better by Princess Leia's words and when she finished her bath a large fluffy towel was wrapped around her scrawny form. Princess Leia quickly showered and found Anne sitting on the stool near the vanity.

Fresh clothes were provided for both ladies. Leia combed and braided Anne's hair into a single plait. Han Solo was dressed in a silk white shirt with black dress slacks he looked highly annoyed.

"General?"

"Don't you start Princess! It was his idea!"

"You look very handsome, nerf-herder." Princess Leia laughed.

Lord Vader was wearing a black silk shirt with matching slacks and he was sipping on a glass of red wine. His long blonde locks were nearly down to his shoulders. "I've been trying for years to get him to dress civilly, how did you manage it, Lord Vader?"

"Solo is a very tough nut to crack, Princess. But with a little aggressive negotiation he relented."

"You call those aggressive negotiations, forcing me to wear these snobby clothes at the end of a lightsaber? That was completely unfair!"

"Oh quit your whining, Solo. You've always been a sore loser."

"Sore loser, I don't believe you!" Han Solo glared at the Dark Lord.

"You want to get into a glaring contest with me?" Lord Vader's eyes shifted to a yellow with red highlights.

"Ah, no, on second thought let's just eat." Han Solo watched incredulously as Lord Vader's eyes shifted back to dark blue as he laughed.

Anne ate everything on her plate she was famished, she burped loudly and the whole table looked at her.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Good one kid." Han Solo laughed.

Anne smiled shyly.

After dinner, Princess Leia escorted her to her bedroom to get her ready for bed. A long flannel nightgown was pulled over her head and slippers were placed on her feet. Anne crawled into Lord Vader's lap and was afraid to leave him.

"You never cease to amaze me Lord Vader, what has happened since the Death Star?"

"Anne came into my life; she's my daughter and highly attuned to the Force. She has the ability to deeply heal people that she loves."

"She healed you?" Han Solo wasn't fully aware of Lord Vader's infirmities.

"I did not wear that suit for fun, Solo. It was my lift support. I lost my ability to breathe the day I had a duel with my former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was trying to save my wife from certain death. It wasn't until nearly nineteen years later had that I learned that she gave birth to my son before passing. The Emperor has taken everything from me, my wife, my son, my humanity and most of all he nearly possessed my soul. He is even taken Anne a second time as she has no clear memory of our training or of our time together. It will take a great feat of the Force to undo all the damage that has been done."

xXx

Emperor Palpatine slowly walked down the plank from his private ship as Moff Jerjerrod knelt to his superior. "I would have much rather deal with Lord Vader then our Emperor." Moff Jerjerrod thought to himself. He soon found himself being flung far away from the Emperor and hit his head.

"Lord Vader has betrayed me! He is your enemy! If any of you dare to bring up his name again you will pay. Get this weapon operational or else I will kill every single last one of you!" Emperor angrily stated allowing his insanity to creep into his mind. Moff Jerjerrod was stunned at this revelation so were the rumors true? Moff Jerjerrod contacted Admiral Piett and informed him of the Emperor's presence. It was decided at that point that the entire Imperial Fleet would leave the Empire and join Lord Vader. They rather deal with an angry, overly strict leader than an evil, twisted, insane ruler. Darth Sidious watched as the entire Imperial fleet blasted off in hyperspace leaving him and the Death Star completely vulnerable. Lord Vader was always the stabilizing factor in the Empire; many believed that he alone held the power to hold it together. Especially since the Emperor had been isolated and was rarely seen and rumored to be completely insane and irrational. One always knew where you stood with Lord Vader and though he didn't tolerate any incompetence and punished those severely who dared to challenge him at least he was stable.

**_Author's Note: Thank you all my reviewers I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy this story. As always I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters therein.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	21. Shadows of Self

_**Chapter Dedication: To my friend Quillian, who wrote me one of his suggestions, hope you like how I incorporated your idea.**_

General Gilad Pellaeon commander of the _Chimaera_, Commander Praji of the _Devastator, _and Captain Lennox of the _Tyrant _discussed their plans on the way to Sullust. "Suppose the rebels don't accept us, I mean we are their enemies for Force-sake." Commander Praji wanted to know.

"If they have accepted our leader, Lord Vader, then why not us, I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but our Emperor has become more insane. You heard Moff Jerjerrod, as cruel as Lord Vader can be at least he's stable and predictable. Our Emperor has become less stable and that's no way to run an Empire or an Imperial Navy." General Gilad stated.

"He's right gentlemen." Capt. Lennox stated.

"I just hope we don't get attacked between here and there." Capt. Praji stated.

xXx

Anne fell asleep in Lord Vader's arms a small line of drool was making its way down his arm. He gently gathered her into his arms and took her to bed.

"_No, don't leave me." _Anne cried in her sleep.

Lord Vader gently lowered her on the bed, tucking her in and placing his hand on her head. "Sleep little one, dream only sweet dreams, and know that I will always love you." Lord Vader murmured in her ear adding a bit of Force-suggestion into the request. Anne fell into a deeper sleep completely calm and serene.

xXx

Luke and Mara Jade were sipping on a cup of coffee when Princess Leia, Han Solo and Chewbacca returned.

"Your presence is requested on board the Executor by Lord Vader." Princess Leia stated.

"So how was dinner?"

"It was delicious. I didn't know the old man had been through so much and to survive. He's a tough old man; I'd hate to have to battle him."

"Ah, but you did, Han." Leia laughed.

"Shut it your highness."

"What do you mean?"

"We will tell you some other time, kid. Lord Vader is not very patient is he?"

"Far from it." Luke smiled ruefully remembering his spanking.

Luke and Mara Jade boarded the Lambda class shuttle and departed for the Executor.

When they exited the shuttle, Lord Vader was there with his hands on his hips.

"Good evening, father."

"We shall see." Luke looked at his father with surprise.

"_What did you do now, farmboy?"_ Mara Jade sent telepathically.

"_I don't know." _Luke plaintively wailed.

Once he reached his meditation chamber, Lord Vader sat across from his son; he could feel his anxiety continually bombard him. "I'm not here to discipline you son, you can relax."

"I guess I ought to know that since I'm not over your knee, father." Luke noted wryly.

"That can change in a moments notice, Luke." Lord Vader smiled most mischievously.

"Okay, you are really scaring me, father." Luke looked at Lord Vader sheepishly.

Lord Vader allowed a small smile grace his features before becoming serious once again.

"How was the training with Yoda?"

"Master Yoda was really amazed at the high level of training I had. He was very surprised, he said that the only things I need to learn to control were my feelings, he said that I held too much anger."

"Mm, pretty the same thing he said to me, perhaps he was right." Lord Vader stated.

Ascaron had returned to the Executor bearing some gifts, he knew that Lord Vader would probably not be pleased, but when he saw them he couldn't resist.

Anne was still struggling to remember her name and who she was. She tried to do chores but she was gently rebuffed, she couldn't remember how to read or to write, despite the many patient lessons Lord Vader, Mara Jade and even Princess Leia worked with her. Lord Vader of course noted how subdued Anne was since her rescue from the Emperor's clutches. She was afraid and completely obedient; Lord Vader missed Anne's mischievousness, though he thought he never would.

Anne spent most of her time being Lord Vader's shadow, going where he went when she was permitted. Sometimes she would just sit outside his door, waiting patiently. Anne's confidence had been obliterated; she was a shadow of her former self.

Ascaron tried to play with Anne, but she was too depressed and overly anxious about displeasing Lord Vader.

xXx

When the full complement of the Imperial Navy showed itself near Sullust, Lord Vader and company were pleasantly surprised. It was quickly surmised that the Imperials were only interested in following Lord Vader, that the insane requests from the Emperor were the deciding factor of the mutiny. After the midnight meeting, Anne was found asleep in the outside corridor.

"There's a little girl sleeping by the door, milord."

"That's Anne, my daughter." Lord Vader gently picked her up and she twitched in her sleep.

"We will continue this discussion with Alliance High Command in the morning at 0900 hours. Get some rest gentlemen."

"Yes, Lord Vader, thank you."

Lord Vader carried Anne to his quarters and to her bed.

The next morning, Ascaron awoke to find Anne sneaking into his quarters; she was wearing an oversized ebony cloak. He then heard the loud shout of Lord Vader's voice echoing down the hall. "Anne-Marie Skywalker!" the Dark Lord bellowed.

"_Ascaron, you've got to save me."_ Anne pleaded.

"What did you do now, kiddo?" Ascaron asked concerned.

Anne lowered the hood of her cloak and Ascaron was amazed, why her hair was the prettiest petal pink as were her clothing he had ever seen.

"What happened?"

"_I opened your present and unfortunately I've ruined all of Lord Vader's clothing, except this cloak, his armor and pajamas."_

Ascaron started to laugh until the Dark Lord force-pushed the door wide open and he stood there like a wraith ready for vengeance. Anne had fiddled with the paint grenade that was a part of a set for paintball wars.

"Did you have to do it in my closet, Anne Marie?" Lord Vader asked slightly amused but more irritated than not.

"_I'm sorry, Lord Vader."_ Anne prostrated. Lord Vader felt the intense fear. Ascaron looked over at his boss he was wearing black silk pajamas with a heavy black robe of cotton. "Maybe it was just as well, milord. I mean now you can get some more clothes made that are a lot less dark and foreboding; maybe something in cornflower blue or in a lovely shade of yellow." Ascaron smiled, until that is he felt the temperature drop and Lord Vader's eyes glowed yellow and red.

"On second thought, you know black suits you." Ascaron quickly ran out of his own bedroom. Lord Vader smiled he loved pulling that trick now that people could see his eyes instead of that awful mask. Anne was shivering as he gently picked her up and held her. She was truly sorry; he didn't have the heart to punish her. She leaned against him and cried.

He held her and soothed her tender feelings through the force. _"I guess you are going to beat me now or I could do chores and go without my meals."_ Anne cried as she sent her thoughts to Lord Vader.

"You won't be punished, young one."

"_You must I'm just a slave I ain't worthy of mercy."_

Anne was taken to her room and she watched as Lord Vader removed his robe. Anne cried out and fell to the floor as blood gushed out of her nose.

"If Lord Vader will not punish you, slave then I will." Darth Sidious went into Anne's mind and she imagined that she was being beaten with a whip.

"You will die, slave."

Lord Vader heard his master's voice and yelled. He reached out across their bond and he allowed his dark force feelings swirl around him as he attempted to protect Anne's fragile mind and soul with his own Force abilities. Luke felt the jolt of dark side emissions and immediately joined his father as did Mara Jade.

"Oh, isn't this a pretty little picture, a former apprentice and two Jedi younglings are attempting to defeat me?" Darth Sidious growled.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm bad for leaving you guys a cliffhanger; but then again that's why I'm studying to be a Sith, thanks as always for the kind suggestions and reviews. I am once again playing in George Lucas' sandbox, I do not own Star Wars-–Darth Gladiator45**_


	22. Political Negotiations

With considerable ability, Lord Vader linked his mind with Luke's and Mara Jade's and with Herculean effort they pushed the Emperor away from Anne's mind and a half galaxy away the Emperor flew head over heels toppling over his throne chair.

Anne slept deeply as Lord Vader set up an impenetrable mind shield against any intruder; unfortunately it left her no ability to access the Force. Once the Emperor was defeated, he would be able to remove the barrier. He cried his daughter Anne had been through enough, she didn't need to suffer further. Luke sat back amazed; he never imagined that Lord Vader would cry or that he would ever see it.

"I must meet with the Rebel Alliance, Mara. You will need to stay here and watch over her. Most likely she will sleep, do not leave her alone even for a second. The Emperor could attempt to take over her mind again."

"Yes, Lord Vader it will be done."

"Thank you, Mara Jade. Luke, I will meet you in the hanger bay."

"You aren't wearing that are you?" Luke smiled as Lord Vader realized that he was still wearing his pajamas. Lord Vader sighed. "Do you still have a plain black uniform, Luke?"

"Yes, do you want me to change out of my Jedi robes?"

"We cannot go looking like twins, my son. It would be too disturbing."

Luke agreed, he liked his father but ah, no, he didn't want to be caught wearing the same outfit.

Lord Vader never knew why he kept the spare set of Jedi robes, especially since he had been a Sith for over twenty years, but maybe some part of him still had a bit of nostalgia for the way things used to be. He sighed as he opened up his large trunk and found a neatly wrapped bundle of brown paper tied up with string. He removed the package and closed the trunk lid. It had been such a long time indeed. His seamstress, Mrs. Strickland had made these for him and she didn't even question his motive.

He dressed and when he looked in the mirror it was almost as if time had stopped. He looked the same before that fateful duel with Obi-Wan, where he lost his humanity. He hooked lightsaber unto his belt pulled on the new cloak and left his quarters. Luke was completing a pre-flight check on the _Tyderium_. She was a fine ship. Lord Vader caught his son's thought, "Yes, she is."

Luke smiled at his father and looked at him, "Hey, you look like that guy on those old Clone Wars video, 'Hero with No Fear' was his moniker.

"You don't say." Lord Vader smiled.

"You are him aren't you?" Luke stuttered.

"That was a very long time ago, Luke." Lord Vader noted sadly, it was quite ironic really for Anakin Skywalker did have fears, the fear of losing his family, something that the Emperor knew and used to manipulate Anakin Skywalker to becoming Darth Vader. Old habits die hard they say, for at times he felt like every inch of the Dark Lord of the Sith, only with his daughter Anne could he release that dark persona and allow him to let his guard down.

Anne was floating in a strange cocoon of warmth, light, and she felt intense love surrounding her like a warm sun rays dancing on her skin. She was happy here and at peace, she was picking beautiful wild flowers and weaving a wreath. Qui-Gon saw the child; she was in the netherworld of the Force.

"Hello Anne."

"Hi!" the child enthusiastically replied.

"What do you have there?" Qui-Gon squatted down to Anne's level.

"I'm weaving a wreath of flowers, aren't they pretty?"

"Yes."

Anne smiled and laughed as she placed them on her head and twirled around she felt so happy and at peace. No more pain, grief, sadness, but then she sat on the grassy knoll. Realizing that this wasn't real, she began to cry.

"Anne, you must go back. It's not your time."

"I like it here; it's so warm and there's no Emperor."

"That's true; but your father needs you."

Anne smiled, "My father is human again. I healed him."

"Yes, but now he needs spiritual healing that only you can provide."

"It hurts to go back, Master Qui-Gon."

"I know young one, I will help you gain your strength again." Anne awoke to see Mara Jade sitting by her bed. She was sleeping but instantly opened her eyes when she saw Anne looking at her.

"Let me get Lord Vader."

Anne shook her head no, Mara felt her fear.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Anne."

Even though subconsciously the young girl knew that her name was Anne, all she felt was that she was an unworthy slave who really wasn't worth all this trouble.

xXx

Prince Xizor of the Black Sun Syndicate was summoned to the Emperor's side, personally. Though he was Falleen and not susceptible to feelings, he did feel nervous and incredibly apprehensive. He didn't even have a moment to say a word or to bow respectfully to his Emperor, before he felt blue-white lightning coursing through him draining him of his life-force.

"You have failed me for the last time, Prince Xizor, now you will die." The Emperor pumped all his anger into the lizard and reveled in the lizard's agony. All too soon it was done and the body was taken away.

xXx

After a long day of deliberations between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire, Lord Vader was irritated, irate, and was on the verge of losing his patience. This is why he absolutely hated politics, he would rather do what needed to be done and get it over with. Luke sensed his father's anger and called for a recess until tomorrow morning.

"We must finish this, we cannot continue on this way." General Madine responded to Luke's request.

"We are all tired and hungry, General Madine, we need a fresh perspective." Mon Mothma replied.

"I need a command crew to go to Endor and shut down the field generator protecting the Death Star."

"You will have it General. This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow morning at 0900." Mon Mothma responded. Lord Vader left the table his cloak a swirling black of midnight fury as he stormed away from the negotiation table. Luke quickly followed him.

"_Father?"_

"_Leave me alone, Luke. I rather not talk right now." _The threat was unmistakable.

"Lady Mon Mothma, I do not trust Lord Vader, he could be leading us into an elaborate trap. Don't you find it a bit coincidental that the entire Imperial fleet is merely a parsec away? Why would the entire leading army follow Lord Vader to rebellion unless it is to crush us?"

"You point is valid, General. However, Luke doesn't sense any deception from Lord Vader and remember he is a Jedi."

"There's something underlying there too. Luke is very naïve he could be trapped into believing this hoax as much as we are."

"What would you have me do, General?"

"I think we should ban Lord Vader from any and all strategy meetings."

"I do not agree, General. If there is one thing that I know of Lord Vader, he greatly dislikes deception and lies."

"You did not see his treachery first hand, milady. I have and it isn't pretty."

Luke silently followed Lord Vader to his ship, nervously chewing on a fingernail.

"Stop biting your nails, son."

"What happened in there, you could cut the tension with a knife."

Lord Vader sighed deeply and looked at Luke, "I want you to go to the Endor moon with the rebels."

"It isn't up to me."

"I do not care, volunteer. They wouldn't be able to resist a Jedi and rather naïve one at that."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Do you always have to refer to me as being naïve? I really do get tired of everyone saying that."

Lord Vader ruffled his son's blond hair and boarded his shuttle.

Anne was sitting on the floor near the window of her bedroom, holding her teddy bear. The floor was cold and hard, she saw a shuttle approach the landing bay, Lord Vader was returning. "_Fear him, you should young one._" The memory of the Emperor's voice seemed to repeat in her head. Lord Vader was greeted by the most pathetic sight he had ever seen, his daughter prostrating to his mercy. He helped her to her feet and carried her over to the bed.

"You are still running a temperature, you should be in bed."

Anne struggled in his arms as he lowered her into the soft bed. _"No, please. I am not worthy."_

Lord Vader soothed the child witha calming technique, he was still a little rusty, as it had been a very long time since he had used the light side of the Force.

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay folks, real life has been interfering once again. I appreciate all your reviews and compliments on this tale. I know that this chapter is incredibly short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	23. The Beginning of the End

Negotiations with the Rebel Alliance were difficult at best, Lord Vader often felt the need to throttle the leaders, but he needed them as much as they needed him. Defeating the Emperor would not be an easy task, Lord Vader would command his own military force and collaborate with General Calrissian and Solo. Anne was sleeping when he returned to his quarters, he poured himself a glass of red wine and stood next to the window, meditating. Admiral Piett didn't envy his CO's burden; he tried to lighten it as all the commanding officers did on each of the Imperial Star Destroyers. Lord Vader trusted his closest advisors and knew that it was not misplaced. Anne awoke and sleepily approached Lord Vader and tapped his hand.

"You should be in bed, young one."

"_I know. Why do I feel afraid of you? When all you have ever shown me is kindness? Especially since I am unworthy of such privileges?"_

Lord Vader floated his glass to the end table and knelt to the young girl brushing the blond locks away from her face and her bright blue eyes that were glistening with tears.

"Come with me, I will tell you why you are special to me." Lord Vader gently picked her up as she hugged his neck. She loved the soft black cloak he wore it was an expensive weave of Alderraani silk and Nubian cotton. Anne was taken to the bridge of the ship, she was awed by the crew at their stations and a soft-spoken commander who immediately snapped to attention as all did when Lord Vader walked onto the bridge.

"At ease, Admiral Piett; I'm just giving a tour."

Anne saw something familiar about the officer Lord Vader had just spoken with and when he put her down on her feet she walked up to him and tugged on his uniform.

"Yes, milady?" Admiral Piett squatted to Anne's level. She hugged the Admiral, startling him. It had been a very long time since he was hugged by any one let alone a child. _"You seem familiar I remember water when I'm with you."_

"We went swimming many times, Anne."

One of the few times that Admiral Piett had relaxed long enough to play with Anne in Lord Vader's private swimming pool, he also enjoyed teaching her basic language and reading skills. One of the few times Lord Vader ever paid him a compliment was when he told him that maybe he missed his true calling in life to be an instructor. It was rare that Lord Vader ever paid any compliments; he was a man of deep thoughts and actions and only seemed to speak when absolutely necessary. Anne returned to stand beside Lord Vader as he gently placed his hand on her head. She knew that he never showed physical affection in public, but she felt warmth embrace her seeming to knock the coldness that she felt out of her. Anne lifted her head and smiled at Lord Vader who gave her a nod of his head.

"_The stars are so beautiful, Lord Vader. Thank you for bringing me up here." _

"You are most welcome, young one."

It was then that Lord Vader decided that probably the safest place that Anne could be when the fighting started was with Ascaron who would also accompany his son, Luke to Endor. Anne was taken to the officer's lounge and served a small meal as Lord Vader talked to her telepathically.

"_Anne, it is very important that you listen to what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Lord Vader I do."_

"_Good. You will go with Ascaron to Endor with Luke; you will be safer with them than with me. It is very important that you obey both Luke and Ascaron. Your safety is their primary concern as it is mine. Do not be obstinate or willful; I'm sure you do not want any consequences to follow okay?"_

Anne nodded fearfully, _"I will not disappoint you, Lord Vader."_

"_Thank you, Anne. Finish eating and I will put you to bed."_

Anne did as she was told and was carried to bed barely able to keep her eyes open.

xXx

Luke was meditating as he felt his father approach; he seemed weary and very worried. Lord Vader sat in front of Luke breathing in a deep cleansing breath and talked to Luke and about his responsibilities to Anne especially to protect her from harm. He informed his son that once the Emperor was defeated, that it would take some time to reform the Republic and the Jedi. Luke listened carefully as his father outlined his responsibilities.

"What about Mara Jade?"

"You let me worry about her, young one."

xXx

So it happened, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Luke and Anne-Marie Skywalker, two droids, Chewbacca and Ascaron boarded the imperial shuttle and left for the moon of Endor. Anne was frightened and excited at the same time; she remembered Lord Vader's warning about behaving herself and being obedient to Luke and Ascaron. Anne was currently sitting in Luke's lap watching as the stars stretched out and they went into hyperspace. The Emperor felt Anne's presence on the shuttle and grabbed for her through the Force, but he was stunned to find that the shields she had were impenetrable, only one person was strong enough to put up such strong shields and that was Lord Vader, his ex-apprentice. He throttled one of his red guards until he died. The team started toward the shield generator, but they spotted storm trooper scouts. Han Solo and Chewbacca went to confront them attempting sneak on them, but failed when a twig snapped underneath Han Solo's boot. Luke and Leia went after them triggering another hidden group of the scouts on Imperial Speeder Bikes. Luke and Leia quickly jumped on another one as they chased the two scouts through the forest. Ascaron saw the mischievous glint in Anne's eye. "Don't even think about it, Lord Vader would have you over his knee in no time flat." Ascaron scolded.

"_Lord Vader isn't here and how's he going to know?"_ Anne asked.

"He has his ways, and not only that how I am going to explain your disappearance to him, he is not the most forgiving for failure, you know."

Anne shrugged her shoulders, but stayed with Ascaron and the Rebel team. Luke returned but Leia did not. Han Solo was not happy with Luke and let the young Jedi know it. Luke sighed deeply, "She's not in any trouble, Han. We will find her, trust me."

Chewbacca caught a hint of something in the air and roared causing the members of the team to follow him.

"Hey I don't get it; it's just a dead animal, Chewie."

Chewie touched it triggering a trap hoisting the team into the air, "Great Chewie, always thinking with your stomach." Luke removed his lightsaber and a flash of green erupted causing the net to open up and they landed on the ground just long enough to be surrounded by the natives, Ewoks.

_**Author's Note: Sorry to leave you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger, glad you are enjoying this story and thanks for all the reviews. I do not own Star Wars, I am merely playing in George Lucas' galaxy.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	24. All good things must come to an end

Anne smiled as she saw the Ewoks they looked like overgrown teddy bears, Han Solo was not as pleased and in fact started to want to react violently especially when the chieftain kept shoving his spear in his face. Luke soothed the situation and allowed them to be captured. Anne wasn't brought into custody she merely walked beside them. The Ewoks didn't consider a child to be a threat, much to Han Solo's chagrin. Wicket befriended the young girl and when they arrived at the tree village she took her to the other human he had rescued. Leia hugged Anne and asked if she was all right. Anne responded in kind, Han was lowered above a burn pit as Threepio explained that they were going to be cooked in his honor. Leia tried to intervene; saying that these were her friends and that they needed to be set free. Luke suggested a more direct approach, "Threepio, tell them that if they don't do as you wish that you will become angry and use your magic."

"Master Luke, what magic?" The droid plaintively wailed.

"Just tell them."

Threepio translated the message and they listened all of five seconds and then continued to light their torches. Luke closed his eyes and levitated Threepio and flew him around the encampment. He opened his eyes as Threepio continued to wail. As soon as they were released, Threepio was set down and Luke thanked him. Anne was smiling as Artoo who was unhappy about being captured kept zapping the Ewoks in their backsides with his electrical probe. Anne approached Luke and Ascaron asking if she and Wicket could go gathering.

"No, you must stay here; the night will soon be falling." Luke responded.

"_Please?"_

"No. I'm sorry it's much too dangerous for you, Anne. I agree with Luke." Ascaron responded.

"_You guys are too damned protective you know that!"_ Anne left and joined Wicket at the fire throwing her self down in front of it. Wicket put a comforting paw on her shoulder and chattered that there is always tomorrow. Anne smiled and hugged Wicket.

After dinner and discussion of the Empire's evil plotting including the Emperor's presence, the tribal leaders agreed that these humans without masks should be made members of their tribe. Anne was found asleep by the fire and Wicket was protecting her.

Luke gently gathered her into his arms and carried her into the hut and allowed her to sleep on the wood hewn bed with a straw mattress. The next morning Anne awoke to see Wicket looking at her. "Come gather with me before the others awake." Anne didn't know why she understood Ewoks but language seemed to be one of her gifts.

Anne smiled and quietly sneaked out of the hut and followed Wicket to the edge of the village gathering small edible berries that were a dark purple and the fruit was a very sweet and seemingly able to bring energy to the person eating them. Wicket loved the berries and both of them were enjoying them as they picked them and put several in the basket. When they returned, Anne saw both Luke and Ascaron giving her a look of anger. "Where were you?" Luke asked.

"_I went gathering with Wicket."_

"I see did you ask permission?"

"_No, but you would have said no anyway."_

"What did Lord Vader say to you before we left to go on this jaunt?" Ascaron asked.

"_He told me to behave; but he's always telling me that."_

"Well, I hope you don't mind explaining this to him when you see him next time."

Anne looked at her feet, "I'm sorry, Luke and Ascaron. Please don't tell him."

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't?" Ascaron asked.

"Because I won't do it again." Anne responded.

Luke and Ascaron noted the great sadness and decided to be lenient. "Okay, just remain here while we go on our mission and don't give the Elders any trouble, or else."

"Okay." Wicket noted that she crossed her fingers behind her back, the humans sometimes confused him, and their ways were so foreign to him.

After hugging Anne goodbye the entourage followed Paploo to the shield generator. Ascaron remained behind preparing the Ewoks for battle and keeping a sharp eye on Anne. She really enjoyed playing with Wicket and his siblings; she was making lots of friends. She seemed so carefree; she deserved much happiness after spending so much time as a slave of the Emperor. Soon night fell and Anne was taken to bed.

Wicket was protective of his friend and Ascaron noted that he sat beside Anne's hut guarding her with his trusty spear.

The following morning, Ascaron received word that they were at the shield generator and engaging in battle. Anne was admonished to remain with the village women and children. She crossed her fingers again and she followed Wicket into the thicket and was given a bow with a quiver of arrows and a sling shot. She dressed in her black Jedi attire and followed the young Ewok. Wicket was brave and a proud warrior. Anne remained hidden in the large trees as Wicket remained at the base of the tree protecting her sniper spot. She took out several stormtroopers and her arrows were hitting all their targets. Wicket found an Imperial speeder bike and attempted to start it, once he did it went flying and Anne leapt from the tree to the back of it hanging on dearly as they had several near misses, she wasn't scared. The ride thrilled her.

xXx

Once the shield generator was destroyed, the entire Rebellion army and combined Imperial forces attacked the Death Star with vengeance. Lord Vader knew that the Emperor wasn't on the space station he had already escaped to Endor; he was such a coward the former apprentice thought with great disdain.

Emperor Palpatine had landed his ship and was slowly walking off when he sensed Anne's presence nearby. He ordered his men to find her and bring her to him. He went to his private throne room. Anne was bloodied and was struggling with the storm trooper as she was pushed into a kneeling position.

"Grown more obstinate I see." The Emperor smiled gleefully as Anne felt the all too familiar pain of dark force lightning shocking her electrifying her skeleton. Wicket was also brought to the Emperor and he attempted to attack him with his trusty spear. He was immediately raised into the air and flung across the room hitting his head on the wall and remained there.

Lord Vader felt Anne's pain as did Luke. The Emperor was setting up a trap for the both of them. Father and Son immediately left their leadership roles simultaneously and met on the Forest Moon. Lord Vader had placed Admiral Piett in charge of the entire Imperial fleet. Mara Jade followed Lord Vader to the shuttle, she wisely kept her mouth shut, and she had no desire to set him off. The anger and fear was rolling off the dark lord like tsunami waves. Luke met the shuttle and the three of them went to the Emperor. Anne was lying in a corner her clothing was tattered and she was bleeding as she tried to wake her friend, he wasn't dead just unconscious. As if the force lightening wasn't enough she also beaten with a whip. Mara Jade pulled her hood on her cloak up and would only act as back up, she wrapped herself in the Force and appeared completely invisible.

"Oh what a happy Skywalker reunion, it's really too bad that it's going to end in your deaths." Emperor Palpatine sarcastically commented as both Luke and Lord Vader entered the chamber. Anne cried as both her father and brother removed their cloaks and ignited their red and green blades. The Emperor hid his lightsaber in his sleeve and it ignited as the three of joined in the great dance to the death. Despite his advanced age, Luke found the Emperor to be tougher than he appeared. Lord Vader knew of only one weakness of the Emperor's fighting style was that he relied too heavily on the Force itself and not his lightsaber skills. Lord Vader was able to avoid several thrown objects and his anger was causing him to lose focus, soon Luke realized this too. They both started taunting him and as his anger increased so did his mistakes. He truly was going insane, because the old Palpatine would have not been distracted by such taunts. The Emperor was defeated he had two lightsabers sticking through him, "Death is only the beginning."

Darth Sidious then exploded in dark side energy and black soot covered everything. Luke and Lord Vader ran to Anne, Luke gently put his hand on her wounds and stopped the bleeding and eased some of her pain. Lord Vader gathered her up into his arms and carried her. Wicket awoke with a pounding headache but he noticed that he was home sleeping in his bed. His mom fussed over him and he drank his juice, but wanted desperately to see his friend. Anne was insistent as well, Lord Vader allowed her to only go to Wicket's hut and that was as far as she was to go. She thanked him and bounded out of the hut and saw Wicket running to meet her, she hugged him as the two cried.

Ascaron was at first very leery to approach his boss, he felt that he disappointed him. Lord Vader approached him first, "She's a Skywalker, Ascaron. You did the best you could possibly do, in fact if she hadn't done what she did, we probably wouldn't have found the Emperor."

"Thank you, for your forgiveness, Lord Vader."

"You are welcome."

Anne introduced Wicket to Lord Vader, the mighty Ewok was scared, until he crouched down to him and looked him in the eyes, the fear dissipated and the Ewok felt a strange warmth envelop around him and he chattered happily.

"_He thanks you, Lord Vader."_ Anne smiled.

xXx

The Emperor was dead, Lord Vader was now in charge of the Empire, he brought back the senate and as soon as elections were held, he stepped down. Lord Vader was not big on politics and Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma was elected. Anne's memory was returned to her and the block on her Force abilities was removed. She remembered everything, but more importantly she remembered the love she had for her father. Luke and Mara Jade became romantically involved as did Leia and Han Solo.

It wasn't until much later that Leia found out that she was related to Lord Vader that she was his eldest daughter at first she was angry and infuriated, but eventually she listened to him and realized that it was the love of a single child that brought the entire family together, that no matter what issues they may have to face, they would do it as a family.

**The End**

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry it ended so quickly, I really didn't expect it too. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story and if I get an overwhelming response I just might do a sequel or I just might leave it as it is. Thanks for your support and your kind reviews.—Darth Gladiator45**_


End file.
